The Return of the Regurgitator
by Pnflover
Summary: When Doofenshmirtz remembers everything that happened in the 2nd dimension, he comes up with a plan. But at the same time, The Regurgitator breaks free and steals Doofenshmirtz plans. Phineas and the gang gets captured by him. In the process of escaping the evil villan's hands, Isabella turns evil and Phineas realises his love for Isabella. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sorry about the code thing, apparently I am new so I don't understand some stuff going on. Thanks to**_ **i1i1wow** __ _ **who pointed that out. With that, here is the chapter. Hope you enjoy it :). Make sure that you have watched the 'Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension' and 'Oh, There you are Perry'. I will try to update once every week.**_

 **At DEI**

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz shouted as Perry flew off his roof.

It was their usual battle and obviously like it always had been, Perry won.

Doofenshmirtz sighed as he started monologuing to himself while sweeping the floor, "Ugh! Well, once again, the place has been trashed! You just take off, leaving me here to clean it all up. Does it ever occur to you, Perry the Platypus, how much of a mess is left after one of our little tete-a-tetes? I betcha it never even occurred to you that I keep talking to you for a while after you've gone! I mean, it's probably a sad commentary on my life that I'm wearing an apron and talking to a platypus that's no longer there...and…I am doing it again..."

Then all of a sudden, he was hit by a weird green ray that came out of nowhere. Doofenshmirtz had an electric shock followed by a wave memories from his adventure to the 2nd Dimension. After that, he fell unconscious.

…

 **At the Flynn-Fletcher residence**

"But it was just here and it was huge!" Candace exclaimed after realising that Phineas and Ferb's invention had once again disappeared.

"What do you know about this?!" Candace asked Phineas and his gang.

They innocently shrugged their shoulders. "Oh, there you are Perry", Phineas said as he embraced Perry.

Perry chattered happily. He always loved Phineas's touch.

"Who wants pie?" Mum called.

"Us!" shouted the kids as they ran inside the house.

"B-b-b-but…b-b-b-but…b-b-b-but..." Candace blabbered stupidly.

…

 **At O.W.C.A. headquarters**

"Carl! What was that weird green ray that came from our headquarters! It almost hit me!" Major Monogram shouted as he walked towards Carl in the hall of Doofenshmirtz inators in OWCA headquarters.

"Sorry sir, I was just dusting all of Doofenshmirtz's inators for the investigation tomorrow. The ray came from the Amnesia-inator and it seems like the reverse button was switched on. Which means whoever gets hit will remember whatever they forget if they have been previously zapped by this inator." Carl said walking towards the inator and examining it.

"I guess it's ok to leave it alone," Monogram concluded, "Carl, I am going to the rooftop to sunbath. Are you coming?"

Carl nodded and followed Major Monogram.

…

 **At DEI**

"What happened to me..?" Doof said as he woke up. Then, again, he had a wave of memories from his adventure to the 2nd Dimension. "So, Perry the Platypus has owners and they are a triangle headed boy and his brother and sister…...weird. I never thought Perry the Platypus has owners. Wait….. did PERRY THE PLATYPUS PEE ON MY COUCH!? Oh…..he is so gonna get it from me tomorrow."

Doofenshmirtz was about to think more into his revenge before trailing back to his recovered memories.

"The other dimension me took over his Tri-state Area and tried to take over this Tri-state Area because of choo-choo and I was doomed by a puppet, twice," he said, ignoring that he had stated the obvious, "Its funny that it happened twice...Wait...if the other dimension me has taken over his Tri-state Area with norm-bots, that means I can too!"

Doofenshmirtz became excited with his newfound revelation, before realizing something. "But according to him," he continued, "I must put my self-destruct button separately so Perry the Platypus can do nothing about it. After I have taken over, I will make Perry the Platypus my army's general!"

Doofenshmirtz's childish glee returned, and he began to clap his hands together diabolically. "I better draw out the blueprints for my norm-bots and build them tomorrow," he said, "But I need to make thousands of them. I'll just make an inator to do that for me. I think I will name the robots, The Normbotinators!"

Doofenshmirtz giggled gleefully at his "cleverness", then ran to his desk to start drawing his blueprints.

…

 **Outside O.W.C.A prison**

"Thank you Jacob my good friend. Now that I am free from prison, I can seek revenge from Perry the Platypus and Doof. To be honest, Doof is a misunderstood genius except for the self destruct buttons though….I have an idea! We can steal all of Doofenshmirtz's blueprints and use some of his inventions without installing a self-destruct button and take over the Tri-state Area first. Then we can take over the world." The Regurgitator said after he broke out of prison with the help of his good friend.

They were driving away in an ice cream van. Since Jacob is very good with computers and can hack into almost anything, he was able to free The Regurgitator easily. "I have an idea Jacob. Now it's 10pm. At 11pm, I will go to Doofenshmirtz's home and take all of his blueprints. You go to O.W.C.A's headquarters and disable all the computers. Then we will meet at my secret hideout which you built. I can't believe I have a friend like you. You made every arrangement for me to take over the world. You are the best."

Then they went to their respective places to execute the plan.

 **O.W.C.A headquarters**

"I can't believe this place has such a lame security. I bet I can hack this place in my sleep." Jacob snorted as he entered the headquarters after hacking the front door security system. He crept into the headquarters and started searching for a particular O.W.C.A computer.

He knew that there was only one computer that needs to be disabled in order to stop the entire operation of the organisation. As he crept into the hall of Doofenshmirtz's inators, he tripped on a wire on the floor. When he fell to the floor, he accidentally pushed the waffle inator from its position to the side revealing a heavy metal door which seemed impossible to break. Above the door was a sign that said 'O.W.C.A important room'.

Jacob smirked at the sign and said," I guess this place is aware that it has poor security system and tried to hide the room where the computer is."

Jacob then went to a small number pad at the side of the door. Jacob then realised that the door can only be opened by entering the correct pin. There was no way he could hack the lock. Jacob then went to work on guessing the pin. However, Jacob didn't know that if he enters the pin wrongly once, it will rise an alarm to Major Monogram and Carl's communication watches. 

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys. I managed to update again. I am having my exams now.. Anyways, please comment :)**_

 **O.W.C.A headquarters**

It was quiet except for Jacob whining and punching numbers on the password pad.

"URGHH... come on... what is the pin... why is it not working... if I don't disable this computer, we won't be able to take over and The Regurgitator will think I am useless... come on..." Jacob whined as he continued to furiously punch in numbers he assumed as the pin.

...

 **Major Monogram house**

'Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep'

"Urghhhh" Major Monogram groaned as he rolled over in his bed.

'Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep'

"Can that thing shut up?" he asked himself as he rolled over again.

'Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep'

"Why can't I have a good night's sleep...It's so late into the night... if Carl is calling me... he is so going to get it from me..." Major Monogram said as he stood up and walked over to the desk where he kept his watch.

When he went over to his wrist communicator, he saw that Carl has been trying to call him for the last 10 minutes. Shocked, he picked up his phone to see 12 missed calls from Carl. Since his phone was on silent, he did not notice the calls. Then he picked up his wrist communicator again which was flashing the words 'INTRUDER ALERT'. He clicked a button on his watch to reveal a visual of a man wearing black shoes, a black jacket and a mask trying to hack into the O.W.C.A. important room.

"Great googly moogly! Someone is trying to hack into the O.W.C.A. important room. That is where my important chair is. It was given to me by my late father... wait... THAT'S WHERE O.W.C.A 'S IMPORTANT COMPUTER IS...I MUST WARN CARL". He said as he called Carl who has been frantically trying to reach him.

"Sir, finally... a man is trying to go into the important room...that's where O.W.C.A's important computer is...I am not even going to change from my pyjamas... I am running towards my car now sir. Come fast sir..." Carl said as he cut off the connection and started running towards his car. Major Monogram, used his wrist communicator to contact all of O.W.C.A agents to come to O.W.C.A. headquarters and went to his car forgetting to change from his pyjamas.

...

At DEI

 _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

"Hmph, Doof has his own jingle," The Regurgitator mused, "Though I don't understand the 'evil' part. How is it supposed to be considered evil? Whatever, time to steal me some blueprints."

He entered the building and went up to the top floor. He went over to Doofenshmirtz house's door pressed his ear on the door and heard Doofenshmirtz talking to himself.

"Finally, the blueprints for the Normbot-maker-inator, the Normbot-self-destruct-inator and the Normbots-controlling-dish-inator is finished. I also made an extra blueprint for the Normbot only even though I don't need it. I have got to go to sleep now. Let me lock the door, i have a strange feeling someone is going to break into my home."

Then, The Regurgitator heard Doofenshmirtz walking towards the door, where he was at. "Man, I've been talking to myself a lot lately, haven't I?" Doofenshmirtz said, distracting himself,, "I should probably get that checked out. That can't be normal. But I do that everyday which makes it normal. Yet, talking to oneself cannot be normal.."

The Regurgitator went to the staircase, closed the door and waited for Doofenshmirtz to go away. When he heard the door of Doofenshmirtz's house close, he came out of his hiding spot. He then went over to Doofenshmirtz's door to hear the sound of a flick of a switch followed by snoring. The Regurgitator carefully turned the knob of Doofenshmirtz's door ,but the door was locked.

"Oh...come on... curse you Doofenshmirtz's instincts that made him think that someone was going to break through the house and make him lock the door, curse you. Now how am I supposed to open the door... in movies I have seen, people use hairpins to unlock doors. But where am I supposed to find a hairpin!?" The Regurgitator said as he started searching the place for a hairpin.

"Where am I supposed to find a hairpin or a piece of metal that is small enough to fit through the hole and unlock it...hmm..."he asked himself over and over again as he started pacing around. After a few minutes of thinking he said," I don't think this will work, but it is worth a try" as he tried to fit his keys into the keyhole. Surprisingly, it worked. He walked into the penthouse and thought, "Let me check his desk and get those blueprints."

...

 **AT O.W.C.A headquarters**

"Come on... "Jacob was starting to randomly type in numbers.

Although he knew that there were no alarms raised, (though his assumption was completely wrong) he was panicking a lot. After another 5 minutes of random number punching, he got fed up. He slumped against the wall with his hand still on the keypad.

"I can't get the pin right." He then accidentally pressed '0000' on the keypad. 'You may now enter' said a voice followed by the metal heavy door opening slowly and dramatically.

"As far as I know, 0000 is supposed to be the easiest password in the universe but it is rarely used. I guess that is what makes it a 'hard password'. Wow, smart, but not smart enough" Jacob said and then proceeded to run into the room and started searching for O.W.C.A's main computer.

He ran around the room after switching on the lights searching for the computer. "Where is the comp-OOF!" He had tripped and fallen over Major Monogram's chair.

"Why is there a chair in here? How is a chair considered an important thing... whatever... now where is that damn computer...?" he said as he stood up. He walked around the room when he spotted a computer. Above the computer was a label that said 'O.W.C.A 'S computer.' "Sweet" he said as he took Major Monogram's chair and sat on it, cracking his knuckles, "let's get down to business."

 _To be continued..._

 _ **A/N: Please comment**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back! My exams are finally over! I will be updating even more frequently now. Anyways, Hope you enjoy the chapter! Be sure to review! :D**

 **AT DEI**

"Let's see..." The Regurgitator said as he picked up the blueprints on the table," the Normbot-maker-inator, the Normbot-self-destruct-inator, the Normbot-controlling-dish-inator...weird guy...let me just take all of these blueprints... there are a few under the drawers too, let's take those with me...". He then left Doof's apartment and headed towards his car. "I wonder how Jacob is doing right now..."

...

 **AT O.W.C.A. headquarters**

"Just a few more steps to disabling the O.W.C.A's main computer... I can't believe the password for entering this room is '0000' while the password for logging into the computer is 'Perry'. Perry is supposedly the top secret agent in O.W.C.A according to The Regurgitator" he blabbered to himself.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE OR I WILL SHOOT!" Jacob heard a voice. He turned towards the voice and saw a silhouette of a man aiming something like a gun at him.

"GET AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER BEFORE I ORDER THE AGENTS TO ATTACK YOU!" another voice shouted from the dark.

The figure walked towards him. He saw a man with white hair and one eyebrow walking towards him. He was wearing a ducky momo themed pyjamas walk towards him. Behind him was a chicken, duck, dog, bear, cat and many more other animals, all were wearing a fedora. Behind them he saw a nerdy looking boy walking towards him.

"HANDS UP!"

"Oh crud...come on...faster..." Jacob said as he tried to disable the computer faster. He only had to wait for the computer to load, key in a few pins and the computer would be disabled.

Major Monogram stared at what Jacob was sitting on and shouted," HEY, GET OFF MY CHAIR...IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME! GET OFF OF IT! NOW!" Jacob rolled his eyes while Carl just started at Major moongram like he grew wings all of a sudden. He continued staring until Major Monogram until he realised what he should have said.

"GET AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER!"

Jacob, seeing that all that is left to do is type in the pin, just smirked and replied, "Sorry ducky momo guy but I have a mission to accomplish." he said as he started typing in the extremely long pins.

"Why do you want to disable the computer?" Carl blurted even before he could stop himself.

"I don't want to disable it, I just want to help the Regurgitator by disabling this." Jacob stated, not taking his eyes of the keyboard.

"Agents, CHARGE!" Major monogram shouted, throwing his arm forward and pointing towards Jacob. Then, all the animals there started to charge at Jacob. He was still typing in the last disabling pin.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon..." he chanted as he typed in the pin. At that moment, the dog which he assumed was Agent D came running towards him and pounced on him, pushing him off the chair. Then the duck picked up the chair and started running towards Jacob and hitting him with it.

After much effort, Jacob managed to stand up. While fending off the agents with one hand and one of his legs while using the other to key the last few digits of the pin needed to disable the computer.

"Enter... done!" Jacob exclaimed after typing in the pin. 'Computer disabled' said a voice followed by the computer shutting down. Jacob smiled at that forgetting the situation he was in for a few moments. Jacob lost his balance he had and fell down with a thump. Not wasting a moment, the agents pounced on him.

"Agent P, finally you're here….Make sure that man there does not escape" he heard Major Monogram say only to see Perry running towards him.

"I guess I better start running" he said to himself before pushing all the agents on him and started running.

He ran around the room to see all of the agents including Major Monogram and Carl chasing him. He then ran out of the exit and tried to lock them inside the room. But only half of the agents got trapped inside the room. After a few moments, he heard the sounds of lasers and guns. He turned around to see the agents carrying a laser gun each in their hands.

"Why must they have lasers..." he grumbled as he made a clean turn behind a wall.

The agents were still chasing and shooting laser beams at Jacob. Perry wanted to pounce on Jacob to stop him but if he did so, the lasers may hit him. So he just decided to continue chasing him. However he knew that continue chasing him is not going to work unless Jacob gets hit by the lasers. He started conjuring up a plan of how capture him. He was deep in thought. Because he did not snap out of it, he tripped on a rock and fell on the rough ground.

He then realised that they had ran outside the headquarters. When Perry tried to stand, he felt a sharp pain in his knees like someone was stabbing his knee. He looked at his knee to find a bruise and blood was oozing out of it. Most of O.W.C.A agents overtook him and continued to chase and shoot lasers at Jacob, while a Pinky the Chihuahua and Peter the Panda helped Perry. While being helped up, he saw Jacob running into a black car and slamming the door. The car then took off into the dark streets. Perry and the agents stared at that hopelessly while a few tried one last time to shoot the tyres of the car as it zoomed into the streets. Reluctantly, Major monogram and the agents went inside O.W.C.A headquarters' conference room. Pinky and Peter accompanied Perry into headquarters. Carl went over to the 'Important room' to free the agents trapped in there.

Once all the agents were in the room, Major monogram announced," Sorry for not mentioning this to you earlier agents. But for now this is the time to tell you this. The regurgitator had escaped from O.W.C.A prison." As soon as those words left his words, the room was filled with gasps. Everyone in O.W.C.A knew the regurgitator since he was the top villain O.W.C.A faced.

"He escaped from O.W.C.A prison yesterday. We wanted to tell you all earlier but I didn't want to scare you guys first. Plus I thought it will be better if we were to tell about this after we have located The Regurgitator's location. But, so far it is to no avail. Now, I want all of you to go home and take rest as our hunt for the regurgitator will begin tomorrow. But I want some of you to stay behind and help me locate him." Major monogram finished. All the agents saluted back and went to do what they were told to.

Then Major Monogram approached Perry and examined his wound. Then, "Agent P, looks like the wound will heal easily. Once we are done locating where he is, I want you to go defeat him like last time. If we manage to locate him before your daily battle between you and Doofenshmirtz, you will go defeat the regurgitator while we send someone else to Doofenshmirtz. If we did not manage to do so, you go and battle Doofenshmirtz and we will inform you as soon as we find out where he is. Now you go home and rest." and walked away. Perry saluted and stood up with much difficulty and limped toward his hovercraft. Then, Perry flew towards the Flynn-Fletcher residence.

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter. Sorry for my bad english and stuff. I am only 13, what can i say? Please comment!**

 **...**

 **At the Flynn-Fletcher residence**

Perry went into pet mode and went inside the house after parking his hovercraft in his lair. He then went up to Phineas and Ferb's room and went up to phineas's bed to sleep.

The next morning, Perry was woken up by Phineas's alarm clock's "hand" tapping him two times as usual. Perry woke up and gave his usual chatter as Phineas woke up. Phineas greeted Perry and went off to brush his teeth with Ferb. Fortunately for Perry, neither of them noticed his wound. Perry wanted to go to O.W.C.A. and help Major Monogram locate The Regurgitator. Since the guy that broke in the day before and disabled the main computer was suspected to be The Regurgitator's ally, Perry feared every second delayed in locating them. But if he went to O.W.C.A now, Perry worries that Phineas and Ferb might worry about him and start trying to find ways to find him. He did not want the same things that happened the last time he was not home during breakfast to happen again. So he decided that he should 'disappear' at the same time he usually does. Therefore, Perry pretended to go back to sleep.

...

"Hey guys, whatcha doin" Isabella said as she entered her crush's backyard.

Without wasting a second, Phineas ran up to Isabella and went on his knees saying,"I don't know what I have been doing this whole summer Isabella. I just want to be together with you forever, Isabella. Will you marry me?"

"Yes I will Phineas. I have been waiting for you to say that all summer."

"Really? You have been wanting us to build this all summer? Why didn't you say so earlier? We would have built it." Phineas said.

"Wait, what?" Isabella said, snapping out of Phineasland.

"I said that we were going to build a skyscraper with our used blueprints. I also asked if you want to help?" Phineas asked, " Why? What did you think I was saying?"

"NOTHING. I...I... I just.. did not understand how it is possible." Isabella said trying to manage the situation.

"Oh. We are only going to cover the building with the blueprints. In other words, we build the inner part of the skyscraper with normal materials but cover the skyscraper with blueprints. Therefore, the building will not collapse."

"Hey, where's Perry?"

...

While Phineas and Isabella were conversing, Perry sneaked behind the tree and pressed a button and a hatch opened up. Perry jumped into the hatch and slid down the tube. He then landed on his crimson coloured seat made specifically for him. He looked up to the screen and greeted Major Monogram.

"Good morning Agent P. We assume your wound healed overnight." Major Monogram said.

Perry nodded in response.

"Good. Unfortunately, since SOMEONE slept during the time he was supposed to find The Regurgitator..."Major monogram started.

"But sir, you slept in too ,besides, who can stay up all day!" Carl protested popping into the screen effectively cutting Major Monogram off.

"Shut up Carl! Admit your mistake and go back to your computer and continue to search for him. Anyways, Agent P since Carl was sleeping when he was supposed to be locating The Regurgitator with his own computer, we have not located him yet. These are some of the times I wish we had our O.W.C.A. main computer. We could have located him immediately. Anyways, we want you to go check up on Doofenshmirtz first. If we manage to find him, we will call you. Doofenshmirtz has woke up earlier than expected. He has also been seen running around his penthouse screaming, crying, and shouting like he has gone mad. So we want you to investigate and put a stop to whatever he is doing if needed. Good luck Agent P." Major Monogram said.

Perry saluted and jumped into his hovercraft and flew towards DEI.

...

At DEI

When Perry saw DEI he waited for the usual jingle to be heard,but it never came. Perry started hitting his ears thinking he has gone deaf, but he still could not hear the jingle. Shrugging, he parked his hovercraft in the car park and went up to Doofenshmirtz's floor. He used the keys Doofenshmirtz had previously given him to unlock the door and went inside. The moment he stepped into the apartment a cage fell from the ceiling to the floor, trapping Perry.

"Huh? Who could that be?" Doofenshmirtz asked in a dull-mannered voice and walked towards the cage. "Oh, it's you Perry the Platypus"

Then he fell to his knees and started crying and monologuing at the same time. "You see Perry the Platypus, yesterday, some weird green ray hit me after you left. Then I remembered about the other me, the 'triangular-headed boy', the Platyborg, the 'crazy screaming girl', the 'goozim', the Normbots, the other dimensions, the other me taking over, giving my choo choo to the other dimension me, the triangular-headed boy being kissed by the beautiful girl, me being doomed by a puppet twice, I mean what was that all about!? and you peeing on my couch...PERRY THE PLATYPUS YOU PEED ON MY COUCH, YOU HAVE TO BUY ME A NEW COUCH FOR THAT HAND OVER THE MONEY NOW!" he shot up and walked towards Perry.

Perry on the other hand was too shocked to do anything. Everything from the past encounters have been revealed to Doofenshmirtz. However, Doofenshmirtz is too stupid to go and capture his owners and use them against him. Perry's brain was all too scattered now. He started trailing away until,

"I SAID HAND OVER THE MONEY FOR MY COUCH!" Perry sighed and paid him the money.

"Oh, where was I?"

"Grrrrrrr"

"Oh right, I was hit by this green las.."

"Grrrrrr"

"Oh ya, I already said that. I also remembered the normbots. So I said to myself 'If the other me can take over his Tri-state Area with normbots, I can to'. So I went over to my desk and started to make the blueprints for the Normbot-inator, Normbot-self-destruct-inator and Normbot-controlling-dish-inator. I made them and left them on my table last night. When I woke up to start making them, THE BLUEPRINTS WERE GONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he started sobbing, "Anyways, I started searching for them everywhere, though I fell asleep halfway and slept most of the time..." he admitted and started sobbing like a newborn, again.

Perry, sighed knowing what he should do, was about to step out of the unlocked cage when Doofenshmirtz shot up.

"I know! I should make an inator that attracts blueprints. That way, I will attract all the blueprints in my house and I can find them in the attracted blueprints. I dont know why I did not think of that earlier!" Doofenshmirtz said jumping up. He then started running over to his table to draw out his blueprints and started creating his Blueprint-attract-inator.

Perry's mind was now jumbled up. He had so many questions in his head. For instance, "WHERE DID THAT GREEN LASER COME FROM?"

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hiya! I am back with another chapter. I wanted to update yesterday but I came home very very late. Anyways, behold Chapter 5!:)**

 **At the Flynn-Fletcher residence**

"And we are done. Behold, our skyscraper. We call it the 'The Tower of Blue'." Phineas said as he and Ferb motioned to a skyscraper in their backyard. "Come on. Let me give you a tour" Phineas said before getting interrupted by Candace.

"HEY! What do you think you are doing! Wait till mum gets a hold of this! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOOO BUSTED. AND BY SOOOOOOOO BUSTED I MEAN SOOOOOOOOOOO BUSTED" Candace sang before before running into her room to call her mum.

"Oooookkayyyy...So who is ready for the tour?" Phineas continued optimistically.

...

 **At DEI**

"Oh Perry the Platypus...Behold the Blueprint-attract-inator." Doofenshmirtz said jumping in front of Perry's cage, gesturing towards a machine that looked like the 'Make-up-your-mind-inator'. Perry was shook out of his thoughts when Doofenshmirtz activated his inator. Perry watched as the inator hummed for sometime until it stopped, having no blueprints coming towards the machine.

"WAIT, WHAT…..why are there no blueprints? It is either my inator did not work or there are no blueprints in my house..."Doofenshmirtz said, "Let me test it out."

He pushed his Blueprint-attract-inator to his balcony and shot a laser at a random place which coincidentally happened to be Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

The Blueprint-attract-inator hummed for a while. Suddenly, the 'Tower of Blue' started coming towards DEI, causing the contraption and the inator to crash and explode.

...

 **At the Flynn-Fletcher residence**

"Mum you've got to hurry! It is a huge skyscraper made out of blueprints!" Candace said as she pushed her mum into the backyard.

"Candace, how is that even possible? I mean it's not crazier than the other times when you said they built a rollercoaster and went to the moon and so."

"Mum, you gotta believe me! You will see." Candace said as she finally arrived with her mum in the backyard.

"And I am supposed to see...?" Linda questioned.

"NOOOOOOOOO. IT WAS RIGHT HERE!" Candace exclaimed as Linda pulled Candace away to help with the groceries.

...

 **At DEI**

"Why must everything explode so easily?!" Doofenshmirtz asked as he flapped his hands in front of him trying to see. The next moment, Doofenshmirtz fell to the floor, hugged his legs and started crying.

"MY BLUEPRINTS ARE ALL GONEEE... I WISH I COULD RECREATE THEM BUT, YESTERDAY WAS THE ONLY DAY I WAS ABLE TO CREATE THEM WITHOUT FLAWS BECAUSE THE MEMORY WAS STILL IN MY MINDDD. I COULD HAVE TRIED TO RECREATE IT BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BUILD IT WITHOUT A SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON! AND IF I INSTALL THE SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON, I WILL FAIL AGAINNNNNNNNNN. WAHHHHHHH..." he whined, with his hands over his face.

Perry knowing what he should do, stepped out of the unlocked cage, went to Doofenshmirtz and patted his back.

"See, I was so stressed out because of my blueprints disappearance today when I was making the trap, I forgot to lock it..."

Doofenshmirtz trailed off before starting to sob again. Perry knew he had to find a way to figure out what happened. Then it hit him. He went over to a corner of Doofenshmirtz's lab and took out a camera.

"Perry the Platypus, how did that camera get into my lab. I don't keep cameras in my lab... wait a minute! Perry the Platypus, have you been spying on me? Do you know there is something called privacy?!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed after spotting the camera, staring incredulously at Perry.

Perry sighed, took out his notebook and wrote:

 _I did not put it there neither did I want to spy on you. Why would I want to spy on you? On our 100th battle Major Monogram placed a few cameras around the lab so that they can watch us battle. All I know was that day, my owner took me out to bathe me and after all that, when I entered my lair, they said something about my battle being successful and whatever so. Anyways, these cameras have not been removed for some particular reasons. We can use the cameras to see what happened last night._

"Good idea. Though I was pretty sure during our 100th battle you were there. You even pushed the sandwich rack on me." Doofenshmirtz said, earning a glare from Perry. "OKAY FINE."

They both walked over to the computer to try and figure out who had stolen the blueprints.

 _2 July 2015_

 _11.06pm_

 _The Regurgitator crept into Doofenshmirtz lair. "Let me check his desk and get those blueprints."_

 _He crept towards Doofenshmirtz's study room and walked towards the desk._

 _"Let's see..." the regurgitator said as he picked up the blueprints on the table, "the Normbot-maker-inator, the Normbot-self-destruct-inator, the Normbot-controlling-dish-inator...weird guy...let me just take all of these blueprints... there are a few under the drawer too, let me take those with me...". He said as he rummaged through the drawer and took out all of the blueprints. With that, he left the penthouse, not even making Doofenshmirtz stir the whole time._

"So the regurgitator was the one who broke into my house and stole them. No wonder i felt like someone was going to burst into my home yesterday. I don't understand something, why would he want my blueprints?"

Perry also had the same question in his mind. At that time, his watch started beeping. Major Monogram had called him.

"Agent P, we found The Regurgitator's location"

 _To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry people. I wanted to post earlier but.. I kinda got *cough* lazy *cough* to write. Anyways, Behold CHAPTER 6

 **At DEI**

"Agent P, we found The Regurgitator's location. We will send you his address." Major Monogram stated. Before Major Monogram could end their call, Perry tilted his watch in such a way that Major Monogram can see Doofenshmirtz computer showing the footage of The Regurgitator breaking into Doofenshmirtz lab and stealing all the blueprints.

"Great googly moogly! The Regurgitator stole Doofenshmirtz's blueprints?! Why on earth would he do that. I mean Doofenshmirtz's inators never work. Has The Regurgitator gone nuts or something?!"Major Monogram exclaimed without the realization that said man was just beside Perry.

"Hey! All of my inators do work! Its just that...poor planning skills.. I am not a dummy like you Monobrow!" Doofenshmirtz defended angrily.

"Monobrow?"

"Come on! You got that thing right over your eyes... it's just one straight line!"

"Urghhh... never-mind... Agent P, we have just sent you The Regurgitator's address. I want you to go there and give him your best agent kick-ass and defeat him again. Good luck." said Major Monogram before he got interrupted by Perry again.

"Grrrr"

"Yes Agent P?"

Perry took out his notebook and wrote,

 _Doofenshmirtz got hit by a random green ray yesterday which caused him to remember everything that happened in the 2nd dimension._

"Great googly moogly! Wait... Doofenshmirtz. What time was it when you got hit by the ray?" Major Monogram asked.

"I am not really sure.. but I think around 4 pm? When I was talking to myself after Perry the Platypus left." Doofenshmirtz replied.

"CARL! WHAT TIME WAS IT WHEN YOU ACCIDENTALLY FIRED THE REVERSE OF THE AMNESIA-INATOR?" Major Monogram shouted towards the right.

"It was around 4pm sir. Right before you went to the rooftop to sunbathe." Carl said popping into the screen.

"Agent P, it seems like Doofenshmirtz has been hit by the ray Carl had fired accidentally. I want you to bring him over to O.W.C.A's headquarters so we can hit him with the Amnesia-inator again. After that, you can proceed with your mission" Major Monogram said.

"Wait what?! You want to hit _me_ with _my_ Amnesia-inator! Not if I can help it! I am staying right here. I just don't understand why you want me to forget everything. Is it because you are scared that I might hurt or kidnap the triangular headed guy and use him against you? Maybe I sho-AH" At the mention of hurting Phineas, Perry grabbed a metal rod laying on the floor nearby, jumped up and swung it against Doofenshmirtz head causing him to lose consciousness. Perry then checked Doofenshmirtz pulse to see if he was alive. He thought, _Wow_ _Doofenshmirtz can survive practically anything!_ He then turned towards the hologram of Major Monogram looking at the scene unfolding with his mouth wide open while nodding his head. He then cut the connection and dragged Doofenshmirtz unconscious body towards his hovercraft. He pushed the unconscious Doofenshmirtz into the hovercraft and took of towards O.W.C.A's headquarters.

 **O.W.C.A headquarters**

"Ah.. Agent P. You brought him here. Great. I want you to go to this address and foil The Regurgitator's plan. Good luck Agent P." Major Monogram said.

 **Somewhere in the sky**

' _Perry the Platypus in his hovercraft'_

' _Well that jingle came out of nowhere'_ Perry thought as he flew his hovercraft towards The Regurgitator's new base.

 _'I have to admit.. the only reason why I was able to defeat The Regurgitator last time was because of Doofenshmirtz. I wonder how I am going to defeat him this time. He also got a smart accomplice. I have to be careful'_ Perry thought as he flew through the was scared that he might not be able to defeat him. Perry put on a brave face as he parked his hovercraft outside The Regurgitator's lair.

Once he set foot into the lair, an alarm blasted. Seconds later, a mechanical arm reached out and grabbed Perry. It placed Perry inside a tube which was made with green glass. Perry was on his knees with both hands and legs cuffed. Both of the cuffs were linked to a chain that was attached to the inner wall of the tube. A helmet like object rested itself on Perry's head.

"Hello Agent P. I believe we have met. Oops, where are my manners? My name is Jacob. Assistant and only friend of the soon to be ruler of the world, The Regurgitator. Once we take over, NOTHING CAN STOP US!" He said as he started laughing evilly while he stepped out of the dark making his features visible. He was wearing a black shirt with crimson red stripes, a black leather belt, crocodile brand pants and shoes. He had a two headed snake tattoo on his right arm. He had a scar under his left eye and one on his forehead. Right after Perry scanned the new villain, he heard another familiar voice.

"Ah... Hello Perry. Whatcha doin?" Perry looked up from trying to free himself upon hearing Isabella's catchphrase. If Isabella heard him say that, she would have wrestled him to the ground like what she did with Buford the other day. Isabella, a girl, had wrestled with Buford, the school bully, and won. Perry tried to stare at The Regurgitator trying not laugh at the thought of Isabella wrestling him but eventually let out a giggle. The Regurgitator slightly confused by this, took out a remote that looked like a smartphone and stared at its screen. A few seconds later, he pressed a button on the remote. Perry felt an electric current spread from his head to his entire body. He whimpered and groaned in pain trying to break free from his restraints but to no avail. After 30 solid seconds of torture, the pain finally subsided.

"That is what you get for imagining _ME wrestling a 10 YEAR OLD GIRL_ and getting _DEFEATED"_ the Regurgitator snarled. Perry just shot him an irritated and confused look. The Regurgitator just smirked evilly.

"You are wondering how I was able to read your thoughts right? Well I am not the kind of guy who tells their evil plan and explains it but this is an exception. You see the helmet-like thing on your head is connected to my remote. I can see what you are thinking about. That way when you come up with a plan to escape,which is impossible, I will know what you are planning. That way you can never get out of your comfy little trap. It also has other functions like electrocuting you" The Regurgitator explained.

"At first we wanted to turn you to our side with the butler-inator, which I made a few modification to, but The Regurgitator wanted you to experience the pain of losing to us and losing your loved ones." Jacob added making Perry stop trying to break free and look up to the speaker." _No ...no... I cannot lose my boys... "_ he thought. His eyes which were filled with anger was replaced with much more fury and worry.

"Oh... so your owners are small boys? Wonderful... it seems you love them a lot. Come on, bring a visual image of your boys so I can capture them and torture them in front of your eyes." The Regurgitator stated, the last statement menacingly.

Perry growled angrily and refused to think of Phineas and Ferb at the moment. He tried to break free from the chains yet again.

"Struggle all you want Perry, but there is nothing you can do about it. Soon, I will complete my norm-bot which I made a few modifications like not having the robots to change face and use Doofenshmirtz's dupli-8 inator to make thousands and thousands of them. Then, I will use them to take over the tri-state area first, followed by the world!" The Regurgitator said and started cackling evilly, again.

He then went to his workshop to continue on his project. Perry tried his best to free himself but to no avail. He then tried sending a distress call to O.W.C.A but since the main computer was disabled with Jacob's password, that was not possible. Perry would have used his spy devices to escape if they were not with The Regurgitator. After a solid 10 minutes of fiddling with the chains and trying to break free, The Regurgitator and Jacob came into view again.

"Comfy in your trap Perry? Because we are ready. As I said, I am going to take over the Tri-state area with my army of norm-bots. Then I will figure out a way to take over the rest of the world." The Regurgitator explained which was very unlikely of him.

"Now, to send out my norm-bots to TAKE OVER THE TRI-STATE AREA" he said to no one in particular. He then said to his norm-bot army which was right behind him and duplicated by Jacob, " Fly my norm-bots and take over the tri-state area. If you happen to see anyone who is very smart, bring them over here and imprison them. One of you take Perry to cell number 1.".

Perry gulped as the norm-bots flew off. This was the first time he was going to fail his mission

 _To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the code thing again... I was rushing and stuff. Thanks for pointing it out! :)

At the Flynn-Fletcher residence

"Ferb, Have you seen Perry anywhere? I know Perry always goes missing in the afternoon but something feels wrong. Like Perry is in trouble. Do you think we should go search for him? And besides, Perry should have came home a few minu-".

"PHINEASSS!"

Phineas was interrupted by Isabella screaming.

"ISABELLA!"

Phineas and Ferb ran over to a part of their contraption in which Isabella, Buford and Baljeet were at. When they went over to that place, Phineas and Ferb saw robots invading the city and throwing vehicles around.

After a few moments, Phineas decided to speak," What is going on out there? This is kind of deja vu-ish".

Ferb just shrugged.

After a couple of moments of staring at the destructive robots, Phineas spoke, "Guys, I know what else we are going to do today"

"Oh no you don't" said a norm-bot standing behind them while destroying Phineas and Ferb's contraption for that day, a icy-shooter, a machine that shoots snowballs. Shortly after, Phineas and the gang were surrounded by 6 norm-bots including the norm-bot which destroyed the contraption. One by one each norm-bot took hold of the gang.

"Hey! What are doing?" Isabella asked, trying to put on a brave face.

"Our master has ordered us to take over the tri-state area and bring all of the smart people here to him." The norm-bot holding onto Baljeet replied.

"Hey! I am not a nerd like them neither am I like those punys. Let me go or else I am going to wrestle you down like what I did with that giant squid!" Buford threatened, apparently trying to keep up his tough guy image.

"You do realise you _lost_ to me when I wrestled you the last time right, Buford" Isabella said unimpressed and forgetting the situation they are in.

"Uh... The Sun was in my eyes!"

"But we wrestled in the evening after having pie."

"I...I..You distracted me."

"Buford now you are just making up excuses."

"No... You cheated during our competition!"

"Stop your nonsense!" They were both interrupted by the norm-bot which destroyed the machine. After a couple seconds of silence, the norm-bot ordered,"Take them away to their prison. We need to capture the other wise ones in the city. Before you leave, destroy that machine properly."

The other five obeyed and carried them towards the Regurgitator's lair.

...

"Come on Mum, Soon you will see something you won't believe! They built a huge machine that shoots snowballs and Ferb is using that hose _thingy_ that makes sparks, he is wearing that mask that looks like this, you gotta hurry before the mysterious force takes it away!" Candace said, flailing her arms around wildly as she pulled her mum who had just finished her cooking class towards the backyard after getting off Charlene's car.

"That was to be expected." Linda mumbled as she was pulled into the backyard. Once Candace opened the backyard gate, Linda found nothing. Not even Phineas and Ferb. "Do I have to say that there is nothing there or _no one_ there?"

'B-b-b-but...b-b-b-but...b-b-b-but" Candace started.

"Kids, Phineas, Ferb! Are you inside the house? Where are you?" Linda questioned walking into the house. She did not know what happened in the house earlier. Neither did Candace.

After 10 minutes of searching the house, Linda became worried. She ran over to Candace who was still staring at the backyard with her mouth wide open.

"Candace honey, I can't find Phineas and Ferb anywhere. I called Vivan to ask if they were there but she said that she hasn't even seen Isabella since morning. I called Baljeet and Buford's mums too but they also have not seen any of them. I am starting to get worried Candace." Linda said, trying to hold back tears.

"What?" Candace asked in surprise. "But they were here before. They were even playing with their snowball thing and it even shot me."

"Mrs Flynn-Fletcher?"

Candace and Linda turned around to see Ginger.

"Would you mind following us? We need to get you out of here now." Ginger said, panicking.

"Why Ginger?" Linda asked.

Seeing that explaining everything would only cause them to panic more and waste time, she just grabbed Linda and Candace's hand and started to run.

...

Fireside girls headquarters bomb shelter

"Through this way" Ginger said as she escorted Linda and Candace into the bomb shelter. Candace was still complaining that Phineas and Ferb asked Ginger to bring them somewhere so that Phineas and Ferb can build another contraption or something like that.

"Finally," Ginger heaved a sigh of relief as she closed the door of the bomb shelter.

"Okay, now can you explain why you dragged both of us here?" Candace asked impatiently.

Linda scanned the surroundings. She was surprised to see almost everyone they knew standing there. Jeremy's whole family, Stacy's family, Jenny's family, Irving's family and so on. Before she could ask the same question asked by Candace, Ginger explained," If you had not noticed, there are robots roaming around the Tri-state area, trying to take over it." The room was filled with gasps. Once the gasps has died down , Ginger continued," They seemed to have captured Mayor Doofenshmirtz already. They are also capturing smart people in the city so that they would not be able to oppose the new villain trying to take over. Here comes the sad part, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet have been captured by the robots." The room was again filled with a round of gasps. Mrs Garcia Shapiro started crying loudly, more like sobbing her heart out loudly, like really sobbing her heart out. Linda went over to try and comfort her.

"Before Isabella was taken away, she secretly used her cellphone to contact me and informed me about the situation. She instructed us to gather all the people we know together so that no one will be taken away."

"I hope Isa is okay." Mrs Garcia Shapiro said as she wiped away her tears. All of them hoped that they would get their loved ones back. 

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Hey guys... This is going to be my last chapter I am posting for a very long time. I am going overseas on the 5th November and so I won't be having any internet connection for the trip. I will only be returning very late in December. I am really sorry.. I will try to post a few more chapters before I leave. Please don't hate me :(

The Prison Facility

The corridor was narrow, and dimly lit by flashing lightbulbs. In a dark, and worst of all, smelly prison cell sat Perry. Perry's hands were now tied behind a pole which was in his cell. Metal bars separated each cell. It was a hopeless place. Perry was placed in cell No.1, and opposite him, in cell No.2 was Major Monogram looking really glum.

Next to Major Monogram in cell No.4 was Doofenshmirtz, who was still complaining, "I hate this place! Who does he think he is? Mr I-am-eviller-than-you? I mean, wasn't the norm-bots my idea? When norm-bots dragged me in here, all I saw was super-duper technology but this place is a dump! IT'S STINKY! WHO LIKES STINKY PLACES ANYWAYS?!"

"Precisely! I hate stinky places." piped Carl who was placed beside Perry in no. 3.

"Erm... I am still confused...why exactly are we placed here? I mean why capture me? My brother...That platypus...And... you know what I mean..." asked Roger who was placed in a cell beside Carl, cell No.5.

"I am Heinz Doofenshmirtz, AND HE SHOULD BE BOWING DOWN TO ME! Not imprisoning me inside a cell! I AM THE MOST EVIL VILLAIN OF THEM ALL"

"Really? Well what happened to _you_ taking over the Tri-state area then? My plan is way more successful than yours, don't you think? Doofenshmirtz." The Regurgitator spat, stepping out of the darkness, and into the light of the dimly lit corridor.

"Sir, we caught 5 more smart prisoners who were building and playing with highly complicated contraptions." a norm-bot said monotonously, appearing into view.

"Ferb, don't you think these robots are cool? Their arms can turn into lasers! I mean they made our contraption disintegrate! They just shoot a weird green ray and 'poof' the contraption is gone. ISN'T THAT AWESOME?! Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do tomorrow!" Phineas said enthusiastically, totally unaware of the situation he was in.

Perry's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. There was only one person he knew that would still be optimistic despite the situation they were facing. _Only one: Phineas._

Perry's mind was bursting with millions of questions. For example, ' _Why is Phineas here?'_ or ' _Did I accidentally tell The Regurgitator who my owners are?'_ or ,' _Is that stupid mind reading thing still attached to me on my head?'._ Perry then realised that The Regurgitator gave orders to capture the most brilliant people in the tri-state area who happened to be Phineas and the gang. Perry did not know what to be worried about. The fact that his beloved owners are captured by the Regurgitator or that his cover is going to be blown.

Perry tried to struggle out of his binds until he heard the Regurgitator ask doubted, "You mean these kids are capable of building a complicating contraption?"

"Yes sir."

"Wow... wait a minute, you look just like the little girl that wrestled me in Perry's thoughts?" He questioned pointing to Isabella.

"Erm...I have no idea what you are talking about," Isabella said.

"Well, no matter. Norm-bots, throw them in cells No.6- No.10." The norm bots obeyed and threw them, literally threw them in each cell.

"Wow, with cool technology at the entrance of this place. Why is this place so much like a dump? Is it under maintenance or something? Because Ferb and I can maybe help to finish up the maintenance." Phineas asked while curiously peeking out of his cell. He was placed beside Doofenshmirtz in cell No.6.

"Obviously, The Regurgitator has imprisoned us and does not want us to enjoy this place? He is trying to take over the tri-state area Triangle-head." Doofenshmirtz stated, annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Perry?" Isabella was scanning the surroundings when she spotted Perry. Perry not wanting his cover to be blown, again, hid his hat and went back to his mindless state.

"Grrrr" Perry chattered back.

"Perry? Why have they locked you up here? Are they going to do something nasty to you? Don't worry Perry, we'll save you." Phineas said as he tried to pull the bars apart.

"Wait, if that is just an ordinary platypus, why is it here? I was sure that was Perry the platypus, my nemesis." Doofenshmirtz asked, confused.

Major monogram just sighed and decided to speak," Agent P, no need to act mindless. It will only worsen the situation. Just reveal your true identity."

"Agent P?" Phineas, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet asked in unison.

...

Fireside girls Bomb shelter

"You mean Phineas and Ferb have been _taken away._ But why, I don't get it. Why must they take away those innocent little kids?" Linda asked. When Gretchen nodded at her, she started to tear up. She tried to hold back her tears.

"Alright people over here. Listen up. We need to find a way to save Phineas and Ferb. We can't just sit down here all day and cry. "Django spoke up, not wanting to see people crying.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Candace asked. Although she always wanted Phineas and Ferb to get into trouble, she still loved them dearly as an older sister.

"I am sure that Phineas and Ferb can get out of the prison easily. They could build a rollercoaster in an afternoon, they will be able to escape." Irving interrupted. Being Phineas and Ferb's _biggest fan_ he had a lot of confidence in them.

"But fighting laser-shooting robots and cell-breakout is totally different from building annoying and awesome stuff." Candace added.

"Here we go again about the boys building unbelievable contraptions" Linda mumbled. But no one heard her.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Irving asked.

"We go help them." Milly said as if it was obvious.

'But we are not used to fighting laser-shooting robots too. Not to mention we cannot even build a rollercoaster like Phineas and Ferb"

"But we are a team. You can do anything if you have teamwork." Candace mentioned.

"So who is with me?" Django asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and shouted in unison 'ME!'

At this, Django smiled. "So, here is what I have in mind...

 _To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry guys but this chapter is kinda short. I am going overseas today. I wont be updating till around Christmas. But I promise, once I return, I will post a few chapters. Enjoy:)**

 **Link for the song below**

watch?v=gz5mQHMtx2A

...

 **The Prison Facility**

"Who are you calling _Agent P?_ " Buford asked.

"You see I run an organisation called O.W.C.A which stands for 'Organisation Without a Cool Acronym'. In that I train undercover secret agents. And your pet platypus happens to be one of our best agent. If the cover of the secret agent is blown, we would have to relocate that secret agent or erase the memory of those who discovered his secrets. That is why Agent P was unable to tell you his secret. You did find out his secret once, but we erased your memory." Major Monogram explained to the kids.

"I'm having trouble processing this. So let me get this straight, my pet platypus, who isn't supposed to do much, is a top secret agent and comes to fight the guy who imprisoned us everyday?" Phineas asked.

"No, he actually fights me." Doofenshmirtz admitted proudly.

"Wait you fight a pharmacist? How does that make any sense?"

"Oh here we go again with the whole pharmacist thing. For the last time , I am NOT a pharmacist. There are other jobs that requires the workers to wear lab coats too you know?."

"Then why did that guy imprison Perry? Not to mention that we are imprisoned too."

"You will understand soon." Said a Norm-bot who entered the prison then ordered the other 10 Norm-bots who were standing behind him to, "Bring them to room no.7."

No one knew what was in room no.7 or why they were to be brought there. They would just have to wait to get their answers.

...

Fireside Girls Bomb Shelter

"Are you sure we can do it? It sounds impossible."

"Like what Phineas always says, the only thing that is impossible is impossibility."

"But it does not change the fact that we are just a bunch of kids and parents with no experience what-so-ever on fighting against a whole army of laser-shooting robots, Django. We have to be more typical."

"Remember when Phineas and the gang travelled around the world in a single day which seemed impossible, Jenny?"

After thinking for a few moments, she stretched out her hand and said," Alright, I'm in. Who else?"

One by one, everyone placed one of their hands on top of Jenny's hand, except for Linda. She was still oblivious to Phineas and Ferb's amazing feats.

"I want Phineas and Ferb back. Those innocent little kids, they were probably just sitting under the tree talking." Linda sniffed.

"No mum, they were building this huge machine that makes snowballs and shooting it at each other." Candace sighed, almost facepalming at her mother's obliviousness, facing her mother but not removing her hand from the huge pile.

"Stop blabbering about unbelievable contraptions Phineas and Ferb built. Now is not the time."

"No, Mrs Flynn-Fletcher. Phineas and Ferb build a lot of awesome stuff over the whole summer. I even have a book about all the things Phineas and Ferb have built over the Summer." Irving said as he pulled out the book that contained pictures of the amazing contraptions Phineas and Ferb had built over the Summer.

Linda gasped after looking at all the pictures, for she could not believe that the two 'innocent' little boys had actually built all those amazing things.

"Are you serious?! They brought back the extinct Dodo Bird? How's that even possible?!"

"Those guys are sooo busted this time. YAY!" Candace cheered.

"Mrs Flynn-Fletcher, since this argument is over? Are you in?" Irving asked politely.

"I do have to bust my sons, so I'm in." She said as she placed a hand over the 'hand pile'.

"3...

"2...

"1...

"OPERATION PHIN HAS OFFICIALLY BEGUN" Django announced as they removed all their hands from the pile at the same time.

"To release the stress we are having now about rescuing the kids, I want to sing a little song to enjoy the fact that Phineas and Ferb are finally busted." Candace said as she winked at Stacy. Stacy smiled after figuring out what song her best friend was going to sing and readied herself to sing back-up.

 _I don't believe it Stacy_

 _The moment is here_

 _My brothers are busted_

 _Put it on the blogosphere_

 _I've been vindicated_

 _There's no more to discuss_

 _I did not anticipate it_

 _It's a straight-up bust_

 _It's a straight-up bust_

 _Say it all over town_

 _Things are looking up_

 _Because my brothers went down_

 _It is a brand new day_

 _But it takes a while to adjust_

 _And it makes me wanna tell everybody_

 _It's a straight-up bust_

 _I got more time to play_

 _(And this is totally straight-up!)_

 _My life's a big buffet_

 _(And this is totally straight-up!)_

 _I know this sounds cliche_

 _But this is totally a straight-up bust_

 _To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys :) Second update in the same day. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Room No. 7**

"Stay here and don't you dare try to do anything funny. I will be back with the master." the Normbot said as it dropped Buford on the ground.

Buford groaned as he stood up. "What if I _do_ trysomething funny?", he challenged.

"You cannot do something funny if the other normbots are here. If you do, then you will be the first human prey to our lasers." The Normbot said as it floated away. The other 5 Normbots, however, remained.

"What are we going to do?" Baljeet asked, pressing his hand against his forehead.

"Hey Dinner bell. You better think of a way to get out of this mess because you wanted to build that stupid contraption and it got us into this mess. If we had given a monkey a shower just like my plan, none of this would have happened. Besides, it's so dark in here. It's not like I'm scared... I'm just saying" Buford said as he pointed a finger menacingly at Phineas.

Phineas and the gang had by then gotten used to the fact that Perry was a secret agent because it was kind of obvious in retrospect according to Buford.

"Buford..." Isabella started crossing her arms.

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP" Isabella snapped.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, no need to be so rude."

Doofenshmirtz remained uncharacteristically quiet. Perry seemed to notice that and walked towards him. Perry had then picked up his fedora and was currently wearing it. Perry tugged at his nemesis's lab coat. Doofenshmirtz looked down to see Perry tilting his head in curiosity.

"Perry the Platypus, doesn't that thing over there look familiar? It looks like my Turn-everything-evil-inator. And the one beside it looks like my Butler-inator, you know, the one I used to turn you into a butler and gave you a wig and stuff. But it's self-destruct button is removed. In that inator, the self-destruct button was obviously shown." Doofenshmirtz said pointing towards two contraptions which were covered by the dark.

Perry also starred at it curiously.

"It is because it is." a deep voice stated. All of them turned around to see The Regurgitator coming out of the dark followed by 5 other Normbots hovering behind him.

"What do you mean by that?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Since his memory has been erased by the Amnesia-inator, he does not remember anything about the time when Perry flew off after completing his mission. He also does not know that The Regurgitator has stolen his blueprints.

"I mean that those machines are yours. I stole your blueprints and now I am going to recreate all of your creation to take over the Tri-state area."

"But where are the self-destruct buttons?"

"I removed them."

"But you can't remove them. Why must you remove them?"

"Because the inators are mine now"

"But-"

"Enough of chatting. I am sure you are wondering why I have brought you all here." The Regurgitator started.

"Actually I was wondering why the stupid _robots_ brought us here, not you." Buford said pointing his finger at the Normbots.

The Regurgitator just rolled his eyes and continued," I am sure you or at least Doofenshmirtz will understand."

Upon hearing his name being mentioned, he faced The Regurgitator, "What?"

The Regurgitator just ignored him and went over to switch on the lights. Once he did, the two machines in the room became clearer. It was indeed both the Turn-everything-evil-inator and the Butler-inator. There was a wire that connected both the machines to each other.

"Wow... it looks so cool!" Phineas exclaimed jumping up and down. Still not fully comprehending the situation, he ran towards it and gestured Ferb to come along, "Come on guys, let's see what this does. Maybe we could make some adjustments to it."

Before Phineas could reach the Turn-everything-evil inator, Perry stood in front of Phineas. Phineas jerked to a stop. Perry wanted to tell Phineas to keep his hands off the machine but only a angry chatter came out of his bill.

"Huh?" Phineas questioned tilting his head to the side.

"I think he is telling you not to touch it." Doofenshmirtz said. Perry nodded his head.

Before Phineas could speak, The Regurgitator interrupted," I am going to proceed. I am sure Doofenshmirtz my friend would have understood my plan by now. You see, I am going to turn you into my slaves. I am going to combine the function of the Turn-everything-evil inator which is to turn everything that it hits evil and the function of the Butler inator which is to turn everything it hits into my slave, I am going to make you into my evil slaves." The Regurgitator finished as the normbots picked up the 10 prisoners. Isabella screamed as she struggled in the normbots grasp.

"This is so not turning out right.." Major monogram mumbled.

When Perry was picked up, Perry was able to see his gadgets and grappling hook on a table. Perry smiled deviously until he heard the machine hum. _I better start finding a way to escape soon_ , he thought to himself.

As the machine hummed, Perry was thinking of a way to escape. The inator was pointed at him.

"Perhaps I can fight them off me," Perry said, though it came out as a chatter.

"I'm sorry, what was that again?" Phineas asked, as though the inator was not going to turn him evil right the next moment.

However Doofenshmirtz understood what Perry had in mind. "Hey, The Regurgitator, I wanna ask you something. It is like my last wish before I turn into your slave."

"What?" The Regurgitator asked.

"I... I wanna eat a pizza!" Doofenshmirtz said the last part softly to waste time.

"What are you talking about?"

"No... how about Döner kebab (A/N: Döner kebab is a German dish)

Perry saw what his nemesis was trying to do for him and he wasted no more time. He proceeded to tug at his right arm as hard as he could. After a few tugs, the grasp around him became loose. He also realised that the normbots arm came off. With that he smiled.

"Guards!" The Regurgitator exclaimed.

Perry used the laser in his hands and shot down the norm-bots holding on his boys. Phineas finally understanding the seriousness of the situation, decided to help Perry.

"Perry! Throw the laser to me! I will help you!" Phineas shouted catching the platypus's attention.

Perry threw the laser to him and started running towards the table where his gadgets were.

Phineas started shooting lasers at the robots which held his friends captive. After he had released Isabella and Baljeet, he proceeded to hit the normbot which was carrying Buford. Buford fell to the floor with a thud.

"You could have given me a warning Dinner bell" he said as he stood up. The kids then went on to remove the hands of the broken normbots and started shooting lasers at the normbots. Since there were more and more norm-bots coming, it was harder than expected.

They then decided to work as a team. Phineas would go ahead and shoot down the normbots holding onto the prisoners while the others shot down the backup normbots. Although Phineas's job was the easiest, he only managed to release both the Doofenshmirtzs because of his poor aiming skills and also because there were a few normbots trying to shoot him down. So he had to dodge them at the same time.

"There are too many of them! We cannot hold them much longer, we need to find a way to escape!" Isabella shouted as she dodged a laser beam.

With that Ferb dropped the laser he was holding onto and charged towards a normbot close by. He heard his brother and his friends call out to him. There were many normbots starting to shoot lasers beams at Ferb. But being a man-of-action, he managed to dodge them all. He leaped into the air and kicked at the normbot causing it to fall to the ground. He then plucked out the a piece of metal on the back of the normbot, which Ferb assumed was covering the wires, and rewired the wires.

Immediately after that, the normbot recovered, nearly tossing Ferb who was sitting at the back of the normbot away, and started shooting lasers at the other normbots.

Ferb then did the same to another 2 normbots, in the process earning a laser wound on his hand. Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Major monogram, Carl and both Doofenshmirtzs watched this unfold in awe. Ferb then picked up the laser he threw while dodging a laser beam and hit the normbots holding Major monogram and Carl releasing them. Following that he gestured everyone to climb onto the normbots Ferb rewired.

"You know you could have done that a few minutes ago!" Buford complained as they started running toward the normbots.

Meanwhile, Perry dodged all lasers coming in his direction. Sometimes he would hide behind something to gain his breath before running towards the table to retrieve his gadgets. The room he was in was very big.

 _Wow this room is as big as my lair,_ he thought as he dodged another laser.

 _Yes! All I need to do is run a few more steps before the gadgets are mine. Then I will show him who I am._ Before he could reach the table,he was grabbed by a normbot by his arms. Perry used his legs and tried to kick the normbot behind him but eventually failed. He then decided to tug his arm like before but the normbot currently holding into him was stronger than the previous ones.

He struggled his grasp. The Turn-everything-evil inator had finally warmed up and ready to fire. The normbot which held him captive flew over and held Perry in front of the machine while another normbot went over to the inator to fire at him. Suddenly, something struck him. The Regurgitator was no where to be found. Perry just shrugged it away closed his eyes as he awaited the inator to hit him.

But instead of feeling a beam from the laser hitting him, he heard a laser beam hitting something. Then the grasp around his arms loosened as he fell to the floor. When Perry opened his eyes and looked, he saw Phineas, Ferb Isabella on one normbot. Phineas was holding onto a laser. Perry smiled as he ran up to Phineas and got onto the normbot they were in. When he looked around, he saw both Doofenshmirtzs and Carl on one normbot and Major monogram, Baljeet and Buford on the other.

Before they could leave that place, they heard a voice, " I ain't done with you yet."

 _To be continued…._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back :). I know you guys must be mad at me so go ahead.**

 ***hides behind a crate while tomatoes are thrown* *peeks out* *tomato hits face* *wiped face and gets up***

 **Oh well, at least you got your revenge. I actually came back a few days ago but I had camp so I was kinda held back by that. The camp was not so bad after all. I expected myself to come back home thinking I should never go to that camp again, but it was the opposite. I also fainted for the first time ever in my life. I always wanted to know how it to faint or even get kidnapped. Once I came to, I was trying so hard not to squeal. It was the best camp ever. I came home really late last night so I decided to give you guys your chapters today.**

 **I know very little people are reading this story. So, I would like to thank ALL of you who are reading this. So I am planning on updating 5 chapters today which I was writing but could not post because of internet connection. Anyways, behold CHAPTER 11.**

 **Room no.7**

They turned around to see The Regurgitator standing at the entrance of the room, hands crossed. 'Oh, that's where he went' Perry thought.

"I totally forgot about this guy." Buford mumbled.

The regurgitator did not pay attention to Buford. He just smirked and took out a remote and pressed a button. Immediately, the Turn-everything-evil inator started to hum. After a few seconds, a green beam from the inator came rushing towards Perry.

Ferb seeing this, directed the normbot they were in, making the green beam miss Perry by a inch.

"We have to escape this place now!" Phineas said. Perry, Carl and Major monogram immediately took control of the normbot they were in.

"Don't bother escaping. I am going set this thing on auto-fire. It will target all of you people." The Regurgitator said as he pushed a combination of buttons.

The three normbots started flying in all directions to avoid the beams from the inator. Some of the normal normbots also started shooting lasers at the 10 prisoners. Most of the time, thd lasers and beams only missed the prisoners by a inch or so.

Seeing this will not help, Isabella decided to put the laser arm she had taken into full use. She aimed it at the Turn-everything-evil inator but because of the sudden stop Perry had given to the normbot in order avoid a beam hitting Ferb, the laser had hit a normbot. Because of that everyone turned around to see what had happened. That was enough distraction for the beam from the Turn-everything-evil inator to hit Isabella.

She dropped to the ground and fell unconscious.

"ISABELLLAAA!" Phineas screamed as he tried to get down from the normbot. But, Perry stopped him from doing so.

"Don't stop me! I want to see if she is alright!" Phineas said as he struggled from Perry's grasp. Seeing the situation, Ferb immediately took control of the normbot and went on steer the normbot.

"I see I have managed to turn one into my slave. But she happens to be girl." The Regurgitator said in a disappointing tone, " Looks like she will run away after seeing a cockroach. I guess I will tell Jacob to bring her to the cell again and see if she wakes up."  
Phineas wanted to run up to The Regurgitator and kick him to the floor and beat him up until he turns Isabella back to normal but he could not because Perry was preventing him from getting down the norm bot.

"Phineas!" Baljeet shouted, causing Phineas to snap out of his trend of thought. "We have to get out of this place before another person gets zapped by that machine."

"But how! We can't expect someone to just burst in and save us!"

Just after Phineas completed his sentence, there was a loud crash. Following that there was a laser beam, which seemed to come from nowhere, which hit the both the inators. When everyone in the room,including the normbots, turned around to see what had happened, they were shocked. Phineas's, Ferb's and Perry's jaw dropped. Phineas was the first to recover from the shock.

He quickly jumped down from the normbot and dashed over to their saviour's, arms wide apart. "MOM! CANDACE!" he shouted as he hugged the duo.

\

"PHINEAS!" both shouted in unison as they did the same.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there will be no time for family reunion, we have to get out of this place." Major monogram interrupted.

When Phineas broke the hug, he noticed that Candace and his mum were standing on a mechanical dog, just like the ones they had built.

"Is'nt that-"

"No time to explain" Candace interrupted as she helped Phineas onto the dog and tossed another laser to Phineas. But this one was shaped like a gun,making it easier to carry around. Phineas would have started talking about how cool it is if it wasn't for the person in his head, Isabella.

"Follow us!" Linda said as she took control of the robot dog. Phineas and Candace started shooting all the normbots in the way as the other 3 normbots carrying the others followed. The others also managed to shoot down a few normbots down using the normbot arm.

After a few minutes, they managed to exit the building. As they ran, Ferb managed to see The Regurgitator chasing them on a more sophisticated looking normbot. That normbot was painted red and had 4 laser arms.

After they had exited,Candace pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it, " The pea is in the pod. I repeat, the pea is in the pod".

After that, Candace took control of the dog and directed it into an alley. Then, she shouted out to the 9 hitching a ride on the normbot and shouted, "Django's team will be coming in a few minutes, you go on with them. I will handle these!", pointing towards an army of normbots following them.

"But Candace-"

"Just follow me until Django's team rescue you."

"What do yo-. Nevermind"

They continued running down alleys and roads, normbots and the Regurgitator chasing them and shooting lasers.

Many people on the road started running all over shouting and screaming, "MY WATERMELON!"

"Great! Now, the citizens are danville are going to remove me from my mayorship position." Roger mumbled and hugged his elder brother because a laser was headed this way. Roger was the only one not doing anything. Everyone else was either steering the normbot or using the normbot arms they had to shoot down the normbots chasing them.

"It will be heaven if they finally remove you from mayorship," Doofenshmirtz started, " But, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"Oh, sorry" Roger apologised.

Before Heinz could respond, he saw something shaped like a bomb fall in front of the normbot he was on. Once it fell, instead of it exploding, green fog started to surround the area. No one was able to see in the fog.

"What is happening?!" Baljeet said as he tried to swat away the fog in front of him.

"I don't know." Carl replied.

"Just hang on guys." Candace said as she continued to steer the mechanical dog.

Before he knew it, Roger was being lifted from the robot. He wanted to scream but two hands covered his mouth. The same happened to the other 9 prisoners. Before they could see who had captured them, they passed out.

 _To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This is the 2nd chapter for the day for my dear readers. I am also going to start writing in Point Of Veiws. Behold, Chapter 12 :)**

 **Some random place**

(Heinz POV)

Light shifted into my eyelids as I woke up.

"Where am I" I asked myself and looked around. Lying beside my was Perry the platypus. I also found out that the others were also here, lying beside me.

"Its probably a trap." I thought. Panicking, I went over to Perry the Platypus and shook him violently.

"Perry the Platypus, wake up! WAKE UP!"

After a few moments, I started slapping him in hopes of waking him up. After a few minutes of continuous slapping and shaking, he begun to stir. I was so occupied in slapping him that I did not notice him wake up. After he woke up, I started blabbering to him. "Finally, Perry the platypus, we are trapped here! It is probably the Regurgitator's fault. Everyone who were captured by the Regurgitator are here! What are we goi-"

I was interrupted by something hard falling on my face. I turned to see that Perry the Platypus was staring at me, his arms crossed and his left foot tapping the ground continuously. Then I realised that Perry the Platypus had smacked me using his tail.

"Why did you smack me?" I asked, rubbing my face.

"Grrrrr"

"You smacked me because I slapped you?"

He nodded.

'But I slapped you to WAKE YOU UP!" I said, the last part pitifully.

Before Perry the Platypus could open his mouth, he was interrupted by someone.

...

(Phineas POV)

I woke up to the sound of someone talking or rather blabbering. I sat up and saw the pharmacist speaking to Perry. I looked around to see everyone else was lying on the floor. The last I could remember was that there was a lot of green fog which was blocking my sight. I was trying to swat away the fog when Candace told me to be brave and carry on.

Then I had a realisation, Candace and Mum were not with us. 'Where are Candace and Mum?" I asked.

This caused Perry and the pharmacist to turn around at look at me. At first, Perry ran up to me and started looking if I had any injuries.

"Perry, I am fine. But...where are Candace and Mum?" I asked again. Perry froze for a second started looking around for Candace and Linda.

"Are you searching for the two saviours?" The pharmacist asked.

"Yes. Have you by any chance seen them after we got kidnapped, pharmacist?" I asked.

"1. When I woke up, I started slapping Perry the Platypus for him to wake up." he said while holding up his finger;" 2. You don't need to slap me back because I slapped Perry the Platypus because he already smacked me hard. 3. FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT A PHARMACIST!"

"Oh... I forgot, sorry. You are Dr.D" I said, faking a smile. I saw that Ferb was lying beside me. I started waking him up but he did not wake up.

"Here let me wake him." Dr. D said as he walked over to Ferb. He then went on his knees near Ferb, picked up Ferb's head and started slapping him.

Seeing him slap me brother, I grabbed his collar and gave him a huge slap across the face.

"Why do everyone keep slapping me?" he said as he stood up, walked away while rubbing his face.

After he walked away, I started shaking him in a hope of waking him up. Eventually, he woke up.  
Then, we started waking the other 5 who were unconscious too. I went over to wake Baljeet.

"Where are we, Phineas?"

"I am not sure Baljeet. But this place does look familiar." I replied as I looked around. Since the place was dark, I could not see any physical features of the place we were in.

"Because you have been here once before this time." I heard a very familiar voice being heard.

I looked around to see who it was. When I did, my jaws dropped.

"Django?"

"Yes, it is me and your family." He said as he turned on the lights of the place which happened to be Fireside girls bomb shelter. After that, everyone went over and hugged their family. Ferb and I ran over to our dad and hugged him.

After a few moments, I saw Isabella's mother come over to me. "Phineas, do you know where Isa is?" She asked.

I gulped. I did not want to tell her that Isabella has been turned and frighten her. At the same time, I did not want to lie because whatever we do, she will find out about it. So I decided to tell her the truth.

"Uh...I...Isabella is... " I stammered.

"What happened to her?" She asked fighting back tears.

"Isabella is captured and has been turned evil." I sputtered out and let my tears run. Isabella is my best friend and she has been turned evil. I felt terrible about it.

"M..m..my Isa..." she stammered as she dropped to her knees. Then she brought her hands to her face and started crying. I did not know what to do. I just stood there as the other fireside girls comforted her.

After a good 10 minutes, Mrs. Garcia Shapiro stopped crying. After that, the place was filled with awkward silence. At that moment, I had two questions haunting my head, Where are Mum and Candace and also What happened to Isabella.

 **The Regurgitator's evil lair**

(Jacob's POV)

"I can't believe that the ray hit this little girl. I mean she looks cute, but she is too frail. How are we gonna make her into a warrior?" I thought as I placed the little girl, whom I think is Isabella, on a bed.

"Well let's just don't care about her for now. I will leave a note here to tell her to come over to my table once she is awake. " I said to no one in particular and wrote down a note. Since she was hit by the rays, she would obey.

 _To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the 3rd chapter for the day. Hope you enjoy it. BEHOLD, CHAPTER 13**

 **The alley**

(Candace POV)

(A/N: at the same time Phineas and gang were taken to the shelter)

I was on the mechanical dog riding through the alley. After the fog from the bomb lifted, I looked back to see that only the guy who imprisoned my brothers and a few normbots. How I know that they are normbots? You will find out soon. Anyways, once I saw that the only people there was whatever I mentioned, a smiled. After a few seconds I got a message from Django saying that Phineas and Ferb are with them.

"Now to proceed onto the next segment of the plan." I told my mum. I looked around to see the other guy fuming.

"Candace, shout out as if the boys are in front of us." Mom suggested,

" Why mum?"

'If we don't that guy will know that we have them safe and will not fall into our trap. Since the alley is dark, they can't see if the boys are in front of us."

"True.. ok mum. HEY! WHO TOLD YOU TO OVERTAKE US. NEVERMIND... JUST CONTINUE TO GO STRAIGHT." I shouted to no one in particular.

"Mum, do you think that was convincing enough?"

"Yes, now we need to lead them into the small underground place we have built so that the bomb does not affect the outside of the bomb shelter. We did plant the bomb right?"

" ..don't you think it is kinda harsh to kill that person too? Our aim is to kill the robots and stop them from following us and arrest that guy. Not kill him."

"Yes. That is why i have placed a automatic bomb-proof suit to wrap itself around him so that he dies. But he will get major burns and he will not be able to fight, which is enough for the police to arrest him and put him in jail. Unless he has back-up, the police will be able to arrest him. Django has already informed the police right?"

"Ya. I told him to inform the police once they got the boys."

"Great! Lets get that guy into jail." She said as she told the mechanical dog to run faster.

...

 **Fireside girls bomb shelter**

(Phineas POV)

'This silence is killing me', I thought.

"Erm.. where are Candace and Mum?" I asked nervously to no one in particular.

"She didn't tell you?" Irving asked.

"Um.. apparently."

"They are going to lead all the robots into a underground bomb shelter in which we have planted a small bomb. The underground bomb shelter will be able to keep the bomb in control so that the bomb does not do any other harm."

"Wait.. how were you able to make a bomb?" Ferb asked.

"Well, we did not know what to do until this girl named, Vanessa suggested a way of making a bomb." Django said as Vanessa emerged from the shadows.

"Vanessa!" Dr. D shouted as he ran towards her and hugged her. "Why were you standing there for so long?"

"So that you will not see me and I won't have a hug?" Vanessa said as she broke the 'hug'.

"Anyways Phineas, I was thinking on how to make a bomb. I wanted to use the computer and look it up but the internet crashed. Then I had this idea. I just told them to make some stuff that explodes easily. Then I added a self-destruct button to that and connected a remote to it. Simple enough."

"You mean you just made a bigger self destruct button but the bomb make the whole place explode?" I asked tilting my head. Vanessa nodded her head.

"Vanessa! You followed the self-destruct button tradition? Honey, I am so proud of you!" Dr. D said as he ran up to hug Vanessa again.

I was starting to get confused on why Dr. D kept in hugging Vanessa.

"I am his daughter, apparently." Vanessa said like she was able to read my mind.

"What about the mechanical dog Candace and Mum were on? It looked exactly like the one we made." I asked, remembering the dog.

"Irving had blueprints of all your inventions. We used the blueprint. The Fireside Girls had scrap metal."

"The Fireside Girls are always prepared!" Milly exclaimed.

After that, the bomb shelter became quiet and tense in a way that you could slice it with a knife. My mind started to wonder.

'The Major Monogram guy said that we have learnt about Perry's secret before but we got our memory erased.' I thought. 'Maybe we can get the memories back by building a memory-retriever.'

I decided to ask the Major Monogram guy about this but changed my mind against it. He would probably not allow us to get our memories back. So I decided to make the machine and not tell him until we zapped ourselves with it. I looked around for him and found the Major monogram guy was not there. I decided to tell them about the idea.

"Guys, I want to ask you all a favour." I asked twiddling my fingers, nervous that they might not agree to my idea.

"Anything for you bro"

"Go ahead, what do you want?" Django added.

"Erm… Major monogram said that we have found out about Perry's secret before. So I was wondering if we could build a machine that would restore someone's memory."

"You mean when that guy said that we went to another dimension and had a robot riot? You talking about that? If then, I am in." Ferb said.

"Well, sounds interesting.. okay I am in. Let me ask permission from that guy first." Baljeet said and started walking in a direction where I think Major Monogram was.

"NO!.. I don't want to tell Major monogram about it. I don't think he will allow us.. and besides we only need Perry's permission."

"Perry's permission?"

"Yes Baljeet. As long as Perry is okay with us rememberoring that adventure, I am building that machine."

We all looked over at Perry who was staring at us probably having a debate in his head before nodding his head.

"Great, let's get started."

 _To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my 4th chapter for the day. BEHOLD, CHAPTER 14**

 **The Regurgitator's evil lair**

(Jacob's POV)

I was on my desk, peacefully reading my book. It was my secret hobby. I always loves books, the adventure, the romance, everything about books. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

A flash of pink walked into the room. It was Isabella. Instead of the smile she was wearing when we first captured her, she was wearing an evil smirk. I smiled. The inator ray worked. But, I still had doupts on her, she could not fight.

"So, Isabella, are you ready to start training?" I asked.

"Training?" She asked with her hands on her hips, " I am a fireside girl. I know how to fight. "

I raised an eyebrow. "Then you ready to spar with me?" I asked.

"You betcha"

...

The Fireside Girls' Bomb Shelter

(Django's POV)

After getting permission from Perry, we started to create a memory-restorer. I still have no idea what they meant when they asked Perry for permission. And why is he wearing a fedora? Well, I decided not to ask any questions anymore and get to work. Maybe then, I can understand.

"Hey Phineas, have you finish drawing the blueprints?" I asked.

"Yup, al...mo...st... and done! How about the parts for the machine?" He asked, drawing out the last parts of the blueprint.

"We have most of the parts needed already. Buford and Irving have left to collect the last few parts." (A/N: If you are wondering how they got the building parts, they go to the fireside lodge which is directly above the shelter.)

"Alright! Let's start building!" He exclaimed as we went to work. After a few minutes, Buford and Irving came back with the remaining parts needed.

While we were working on the machine, I noticed that Phineas looked very distracted. He was thinking about something so deeply that he accidentally hammered his thumb, which he never did.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he started screaming and jumped up and down in pain. I went over to him and calmed him down. It was not an easy task to convince him that he did not hammer his thumb. After a few minutes of all of us calming him down.

After that was taken care of, the others dispersed. Ferb and I were sitting on either side of Phineas.

"So, how did you hammer your thumb?" I asked although I knew it was a stupid question.

"I don't know... " Phineas admitted nervously, scratching the back of his ear.

"Phineas, I saw you distracted and deep in thought. What were you think about?" I insisted.

"Well... It.. sigh.. I was thinking about Isabella..."

"What about Isabella?"Ferb asked teasingly.

"Ya, I mean she's so beautiful, so cute,so smart,so hot,so dreamy..." he started talking like he was in a trance.

"Wait did you just say Isabella is hot?" Ferb asked, shocked.

"I think I did... WAIT...I SAID ISABELLA IS HOT? I can't think of my b-b-best friend like that.. Isabella is my b-b-best f-friend... " he started stammering.

"I think you love her." Ferb concluded.

"What! No way.. There is no way I can think of Isabella like that... She is my best friend.."

"COME ON!You think she is hot and dreamy. And you keep on repeating that Isabella is your best friend. So you are trying to convince your mind to not love Isabella because you are her best friend. But deep inside, you love her." I said before Ferb could talk.

Phineas just stood there speechless.

Then both Ferb and I went back to building the memory restorer.

...

(Regurgitator POV)

This blasted people just keep going on and on. Why can't they just accept their defeat? They cannot keep on running like this. I think I should call Jacob to bring me backup.

I took out my walkie talkie. "Jacob, come in. Over" I said waiting for a reply.

"Jacob here. What do you need Regurgitator? Over."

"I need you to send backup yo the place I am in. I have a camera on the top of my norm bot. Use that and send some backup. Over"

"Ok. Is that all? Over."

"Yup. Send the back up quick. Over." I said and kept my walkie talkie in my pouch.

...

 **The Regurgitator's evil lair**

(Jacob's POV)

I just finished a few sparimg sessions with Isabella when Regurgitator called. I am telling you, she is a very good fighter. She pinned me down like 5 times. I turned around to see Isabella sitting on a bench, drinking water.

"Hey Isabella, ready for your first mission?" I asked.

Isabella smirked. "Ready as ever."

...

 **The alley (A/N: This is not the alley they were in. They are in someplace after the alley)**

(Candace POV )

"Mum, are we there already? I am tired of using this laser ray Irving made." I asked.

"How did he make a laser gun?"

"He used Phineas and Ferb's blueprints for a laser gun..and before you ask me, let me remind you they kids that can build stuff that actually work." I said, "Back to my question, are we there already?"

"We are there."

I turned to face thr front when I saw a entrance to the bomb shelter.

"Time to execute the plan." I murmered as I took out my walkie talkie. "The condor is in the nest. I repeat, the condod is in the nest " I said into the walkie talkie as we went into the bomb shelter.

Once we were in it, the dog ran towards the exit which was not marked out. We knew where it was because, we designed the door and know exactly where it was.

We went outside the bomb shelter and hid outside. Here came the dangerous part, I took out the Phone that Phineas and Ferb had made me last summer. "Go to the bomb shelter we made." I saiid into the phone.'Bomb shelter located.' I heard a voice. With that ,I alone, was in the bomb shelter. I would have used this earlier to escape but the phone Phineas and Ferb made was only able to transport one person at a time. I looked out for for the robots and the guy. I found them trying to search for us in the dark. After confirming all of the robots that chased us were here and the evil guy was struggling with the bomb-proof jacket, I transported myself to the mechanical dog.

"All are in there, you can blast the explosives." I said.

Mum nodded and took out a remote. She pressed the only button in it. Then there was a loud boom.

 _To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! BEHOLD CHAPTER 15 :)**

 **Fireside Girls' Bomb Shelter**

(Phineas POV)

Although I was still shocked about the fact that I loved Isabella, I continued building the machine. After a few minutes, it was finally completed. As Major Monogram was not at the shelter at the moment, there was no need to hide the invention or make up a lie, and risk spilling the beans.

"Behold! The memory-retrieve-inator!" Dr. D said, his hands signaling towards the machine we just built.

"Inator?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. That is how I name my inventions. Like the 'cloud magnetiser-inator' or the 'chicken inator'."

"Chicken inator?" Django asked, puzzled.

"Yup. I don't know why but everyone laughs whenever there is something to do with chickens. Chicken, laugh! Chicken, laugh!"

"Wow..." Irving said.

"Enough chit-chatting. Let's on this thing and get our memories back." Buford said, running over to the machine while pulling Baljeet along with him the wedgie style.

"Come on dweeb, press the buttons and get us our memories back."

"Ok.. " Baljeet said after he recovered from being dragged.

Baljeet went on to press the correct coordinates to get the machine working. Then he stepped back as a ray of light from the memory-retriever hit everyone. All of a sudden, I felt many memories flooding me..

 _"Today is going to be the best day ever."_

 _"_ _You know, if we had two Perrys, we could put a net between them and play platypult badminton,"_

 _"_ _Ferb! It looks like we're going to hit that building that looks vaguely like your head!"_

 _"_ _You're a secret agent?"_

 _"_ _You know, I used to think you couldn't spell 'platypus' without 'us'"_

 _"_ _I'll be honest, Ferb. I'm having a hard time putting a positive spin on this. But, I guess that's life, huh? One minute you're having the best day ever, the next you're being fed to a monster the size of a two car garage."_

 _"_ _Perry, trust me!"_

 _"_ _So, I guess you trusted us after all"_

 _"_ _Ferb, bro! I just hit the best home run ever!"_

 _"_ _Kids, I'm sorry, but now that Agent P's cover has been blown, you won't be allowed to see him anymore."_

 _"Erm.. Major Monogram, so none of us will remember anything that had happened today?"_

 _"Yup, thats right."_

 _"Good... "_

...

(Candace POV)

I was sitting on the mechanical dog, waiting for something to happen. The bomb just exploded, causing no harm on the outside. I was hoping the police would come soon. Although the police were all hiding right now, they promised they would come here if there were no robots. We would have left for the bomb shelter but we decided to check the situation here.

"So... Mum... where did you learn to... you know... like ... that?"

"You mean like fighting?"

"Yeah... "

"I went to taekwondo camp when I was young. They taught us these kind of crazy stunts. I was once young too you know."

"I guess so."

Before anything else could happen, a laser beam came out of nowhere and missed my ear by an inch.

"Where did that laser cone from?" Mum asked, taking out the other laser gun.

"I have no idea. The robots that were with that guy were destroyed." I said as I took out my own laser gun.

"I think you under-estimated him." said a voice. Out emerged a muscular man on a robot.

"Wait, who are you?"

"I am The Regurgitator's best friend and accomplice."

"WHAT! You mean he has backup?" I asked, shocked. I didn't see this guy in that building at all.

"You are shocked at this? Let me give you another surprise. " he said smirking as he called out,  
"Isabella!"

When he did, Isabella jumped from nowhere to the front of the army of robots that just came.

"ISABELLA!" Mum and I shouted in unison.

"Well look who is here, Linda Flynn-Fletcher and Candace Gertrude Flynn. How nice of you to destroy our normbots. Hope you left room for more. And as an addition, you will have to go against me. Come on fireside girl, show me what you've got." Isabella said evilly as she cracked her knuckles.

"Isabella look, I don't want to fight you. I know you were shot by the ray, but I didn't know it will turn you evil. Look, give up on being evil. There will be nothing for you to gain."

"So what if I am, big deal. You want to know why I am evil? I totally get extra credit. Once we take over the world, I will be famous. Maybe after that, I can get my revenge on your goofy little brother. "

"What! Why do you want revenge on my brothers?"

" I don't want revenge on Ferb. I want revenge on Phineas because he always made me cry by being an oblivious brat who only cares about his stupid projects."

"But I thought you loved him?"

"Not anymore.."

 _To be continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took kinda long to post to the song sung in the chapter:** **watch?v=z7SIvsaoXyI .** **A little Shout out to all those A &A fans. BEHOLD CHAPTER 16! :)**

 **At Bomb Shelter**

(Phineas POV)

I was standing in shock and surprise. I had met my doppelgangers in another dimension in which Dr.D was the ruler of and Perry was a cyborg. Most importantly Isabella kissed me. I don't get it. Why would Isabella kiss me? Still pondering over that, I went over and sat on the bench. "Why did Isabella kiss me?" I asked no one in particular.

"Because she loves you." I heard Ferb say. I looked over to my side to find Ferb sitting next to me.

"I..Is..Isabella loves me?" I stammered.

"Yes , she always loved you and I doubt she will ever change her love for you. Ever since we were young, she would come over everyday just to see what you were doing. She always wanted time alone with you. Remember the time we remade the Trojan war? Isabella wanted to become Helen because she wanted to be with you. Not because her name starts with 'I' which is right after 'H'. Even after alot of these kind of efforts to make you realise that she loved you, you did not get a clue. She would always cry to us about how oblivious you are." Ferb said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we had promised Isabella to not tell you about her love for you. She wanted you to realise her love yourself."

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Everyone knew about this. You were the only one who did not know about this."

I held silence not knowing what to say. I just discovered my oldest and best friend(other than Ferb) loved me since our childhood. I never looked at her that way. I always looked at her as very close friends.

"So, are you going to accept her love?" Ginger asked.

"I...I don't know..I mean, I don't know if I should react to her love. Should I accept it? But I cannot love her.. she is my best friend.." I stammered.

"I think you should accept. Because you love her too." Django said.

"WHAT!"

"It is clear that you love Isabella back. You just don't want to accept the fact." Django said.

"I..I...I don't..."

"Yes you do. You are stammering and you're blushing."

I brought my hand to my cheek. I AM BLUSHING! But I don't understand...

"You are blushing because you love her. How many times am I supposed to repeat?Y-O-U L-O-V-E H-E-R!"

"You guys really think I love Isabella? I don't really know what love is."

"When you love a person, you will feel like whenever you are with her, you will feel like heaven. You will feel like you can do anything. You will never want her to leave your sight. Whenever she is not around you, you will feel some sort of do feel like this whenever she is by your side do you?"

"I guess so." I answer nervously. "You know what? I love Isabella." I said as a conclusion. After that could hear cheers and claps.

Now, I felt happy. I felt like I could do anything. I think I am loving the fact that I love Isabella. Without even knowing, I started singing.

 _We last summer we met._  
 _started as friends._  
 _I can't tell you how it all happened._  
 _Then autumn it came._  
 _We were never the same._  
 _Those nights, everything felt like magic._

 _And I wonder if you miss me too._  
 _If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew:_  
 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._  
 _I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._  
 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life._  
 _You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

 _I think about you, you you, you you_  
 _I think about you, you you, you you_

 _Would you know what to say_  
 _If I saw you today?_  
 _Would you let it all crumble to pieces?_  
 _'Cause I know that I should_  
 _Forget you if I could._  
 _I can't yet for so many reasons._

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_  
 _I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_  
 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life_  
 _You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

 _I think about you, you you, you you._  
 _I think about you, you you, you you._

 _How long 'til I stop pretending_  
 _What we have is never ending._  
 _Oh, oh, oh._  
 _If all we are is just a moment,_  
 _Don't forget me cause I won't and_  
 _I can't help myself._

 _I think about you. Ooh, ooh._  
 _I think about you. Ooh._

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._  
 _I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._  
 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life._  
 _You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

 _I think about you, you, you, you, you._  
 _I think about you, you, you, you, you._

…

 **Outside the other bomb shelter**

(Candace POV)

"Why?" I asked. Isabella loved Phineas dearly.

"I am evil now and I like it this way. I also want revenge on him. There is nothing you can do to make me change my mind. Now prepare to be doomed." She said as she commanded the normbots to fire. I quickly got on the robotic dog and told it to start running. Isabella got onto a normbot and started flying towards us, the army of normbots following. Since the street was stranded, it was easier to get away from them. I wanted to shoot the robots down but I did not want to hit Isabella by accident.

"How are we supposed to get away from them?" I asked Mum.

"Remember we brought an extra fog bomb? Use it. Then we can fly upwards with the dog's hidden wings we added and hide from them."

Right after that, I took the extra fog bomb and threw it behind. The fog from the bomb was released, making it hard to look.

"Hold on, we are going up." Mum whispered to me as the dog's wings sprouted from the side and started flying.

I hugged Mum as we soared into the sky. "We are going back home." She said as she turned direction of the dog.

 _To be continued..._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! A new chapter for all of you :). BEHOLD CHAPTER 17!**

 **Fireside Girls Bomb shelter**

(Baljeet POV)

I was thinking about what to do next. Right then, we heard a yawn coming from the entrance. When I turned around, I saw Major Monogram staring at the memory-retriever.

"What the hell is that?" he yelled.

"It's a me-"

"I did not ask for your answer." He interrupted me as he walked over to the machine. He ran his fingers through the machine. All of us decided to stay silent. He started walking around the machine until he spotted the words 'Memory Retriever'.

"I see it is a Memory Retriever.. So what does it do?"

"It is a memory retriever. It basically retrieves memories, memories that were once forgotten."I said.

"I see. So why specifically did you create it?"

We held our silence. No one answered his question. We were sitting on the fence about whether we should answer his question or not.

"It is supposed to retrieve the memories you removed from us when we discovered Perry's secret. We wanted to tell you about it but I decided against it because I really wanted those memories back. I also thought that you would deny us to retrieving our memories. We are sorry." Phineas said, shuffling his feet.

"Urghhh… Now it is going to be harder to erase your memories again because it will become a retrieved memory. I guess if I can't erase your memories after that, I will have to just relocate Perry."

"WHAT! No. Please don't relocate him."

"Too bad. If I can't erase your memories, I am afraid I have no other choice but to relocate him. Besides, Agent P did give you permission to carry on with the contraption even though he knew the consequences." He said bitterly, staring at Perry who had his head hung in shame.

Before anyone could speak, we heard a rumble. We all turned around to see Candace and Mrs Flynn-Fletcher coming down the entrance with the mechanical dog we built following close behind.

"MUM! CANDACE!" Phineas shouted as he ran towards the both of them and threw his arms around them. After a quick reunion, Candace turned serious as she took charge of the situation.

"I am sorry to tell you that we did not manage to capture The Regurgitator." she said.

"WHAT!",everyone in the bomb shelter shouted in unison.

"He had back up."

"Now that I think about it, the guy called out to a guy named Jacob to bring Isabella to her cell or something." I said.

"I don't think the police is gonna help us. It is time to take matters into our own hands." Candace concluded.

"Yeah! Let's go kick some robot jazz! "Buford exclaimed as he threw his fist in the air.

"But how?" Phineas questioned.

"Remember the time when we defeated Doofenshmirtz from the 2nd dimension?" Ferb asked, breaking the silence.

After thinking for a few minutes, Phineas eyes lit up. "Yeah! If the normbots are the same, they must be controlled the same way! That means all we need to do is to destroy the dish on the control panel that is controlling the normbots. Without the robots, this guy will become very vulnerable. But we don't know if they are controlled by the same control panel. There could be a chance that they are not the same."

"The Regurgitator stole my blueprints and used them. In fact, all the machines he use are my previous inators. He is a complete ninkompoop. He is not smart enough to change my blueprints. The normbots are controlled by a dish." the pharmacist finalized as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Everyone stared at him with disbelief.

"What?" Candace breathed out, breaking the silence, once again.

"The Regurgitator stole my blueprints and used them. I mean I actually cannot blame him. He is a ninkompoop and I am the evilest scientist in the world. If he can make his own blueprints, he would not have came to my house to steal mine. That means, I am the best evil scientist ever."

"WAIT... This is too much to progress," Buford said as he held out his hands and signalled him to stop, "You are an evil scientist? I thought you were a pharmacist? " he asked.

"Really? Really? Why does everyone just stampede to that conclusion? Other people wear lab coats too you know. Why? Why don't you say, 'Oh look a rocket scientist.' 'Or a veterinarian?' " Doofenshmirtz complained.

"But you said you were an evil scientist not a veterinarian. Are you a veterinarian?" Buford asked.

"No... But that's not the point" he said.

"Woah.. deja-vu-ish" Stacy commented.

"WOAH! What are you guys talking about? What second dimension? You know Mum is still here right? I am will get mum if you guys do anything bustable." Candace said.

"Lets get back to topic. So all in all, we have to locate the dish. But where could th guy hide the dish? We need to locate the place where it is placed." Holly thought aloud, piping into the conversation.

We were drowned in moments of silence while everyone was working their brains out to answer the Holly's question.

"Since the dish is important, he won't expose it too much. Maybe he kept it somewhere hidden in his lair?" I asked.

"What dish are you talking about?" Candace asked again, irritation evident in her voice.

"Yes! It should be in the mayor's office which he has now taken over or in his secret lair." Phineas beamed in happiness with new found energy from the information which was suddenly replaced with worry, " What about Isabella? I mean we still have to rescue her and not disregard her."

"He has a point. Although I have no idea what you all are talking about, he still has a point. They had held Isabella captive and turned her evil. For now, rescuing Isabella should be our first priority." Mum, who had been quietly listening to our conversation said.

…

(Phineas POV)

Once Mum said that, I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Isabella will be back with us in no time. I just know it. But what I didn't know was how exactly I'm going to save her. I mean we can't just burst into the secret lair, which I have no idea where it is and expect her to be there so we can take her back here and think everything will be alright! Of course it will not! She's being held captive and she does not even know it!

My mind was swirling with questions. Was Isabella okay? Of course not! Candace mentioned that Isabella had been turned evil. Does that mean that the machine worked properly? Did that machine make Isabella forget about us? I mean she can't turn evil while she knows us. She can't just turn against us like that! But Isabella is now their evil slave. Does that m-mean…w-will Isabella ever be turned back to the adorable cute girl that walks into my backyard everyday? Does Isabella still love me?

I was still in a state of turmoil while the others were brainstorming over how to get Isabella back. I did not catch anything they were saying. All I knew was that everyone was getting fed up, especially Candace. There was always a flaw in a plan. I could smell the brains working into over-drive. After a long time of planning out a strategy and Candace asking what they were talking about again and again, which I was to preoccupied with worrying about Isabella to listen, I heard Stacy say with a sense of triumph, "Let's do it!"

And with that, everyone threw their fist in the air as they shouted in unision. Oh well, I think I should go get Ferb or Baljeet to explain the plan to me. When everyone went off to do their assigned work, I started walking towards Ferb, Baljeet and Buford. Before I could get to them, I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face Candace wearing a confused and concerned expression standing next to Mum.

"Phineas, we seriously need to talk."

 _To be continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey guys! I am back ;) Sorry it too so long to publish this. My friend ChxinedAlice and I are planning to make an original story together and publishing it on wattpad. Please follow her, she is my writing teacher and taught me how to have a more creative mind. We are still thinking on which account to post it on, so check out my conversations for updates on the book. So, without further ado, BEHOLD CHAPTER 18!

Fireside Girls Bomb shelter

(Phineas Pov)

"Please tell me what is going on here. EVERYTHING! From the start. And why is Perry wearing a hat. I have been wanting to ask that since we rescued you." She begged, "I have been away for a longggg time now."

I started telling them about how we were kidnapped, how we discovered Perry's secret and building the memory-retriever. I also told them about me discovering Isabella's love on me.

"You guys went to another dimension?" Mum asked, wearing a shocked and angry expression on her face.

"Yeah.. we were playing badminton catapult and we crashed into Dr.D's apartment. He was working on this other-dimension inator and we had destroyed the machine. So, we helped him to rebu-"

"What are you talking about?" Candace interrupted me.

"The time when we went to the other dimension."

"WE WENT TO ANOTHER DIMENSION?"

"Yeah. We went to this other dimension in which Dr.D's counterpart was the ruler of Tri-state area. We went there using the other-dimension-inator and we were trying to esc-. You know what, I am just going to blast you with the memory-retriever." I said as I walked over to the machine.

"The what?"

"The memory-retriver. We built it when you were away." I said as I activated the machine and saw the green blast hit Candace while Mum stepped out of rage so that the ray does not hit her. Since she did not get hit by the Amnesia-inator, she did not need to be hit by the blast.

After that, I walked over Candace and stood in front of her. " Do you remember anything?" I asked glancing at her.

"Yeah..." was all I got from Candace.

"You do realise Isabella kissed you right?" Candace asked nervously.

"Yeah, that was how I found out that I love her too."

"Er.. I am not sure if you know but...I" Candace started, rubbing the back nervously.

"Know what?" I asked curiously.

"I know this is not the best time to tell you this...but...I feel like I should tell you..since you love Isabella and stuff..."

"Tell me what?" I asked, slightly scared.

She took an audible breath before saying those six words which I dreaded, "Isabella does not love you anymore."crossing her fingers at her back and biting her lower lip.

Those words crashed onto me like an atom bomb.

'W..What?" I stammered, tears forming in my eyes already.

"When we were escaping from the evil guy, Isabella and another guy came and stopped us. Isabella then said that she had no more love for you but only pure hatred. I am sorry Phineas."

With that, Candace left. "I am so sorry honey" Mum said as she cupped her hands around my face before following Candace.

I was still standing at the same spot. You can't blame me for that. Isabella... hates me? She does not love me. Why does Isabella hate me? Of course she will hate me! I took too long to realise her love. She deserves more love and respect. All I tell her to do is what to do and whay not to do. But,I need help with my projects...But.. I am not supposed to tell her to do too much. Now, she hates me. But there is a chance that she hates me due to the ray. I have to find a way to get my Isabella back. I will make sure those two go to jail for doing this. I am going to make sure that they pay. I will get my Isabella back. No matter what. No one can do anything to seperate us.

With that, I walked over to where Ferb and Baljeet were with a new sense of energy and determination.

...

The other bomb shelter

(Jacob POV)

After the fog cleared out, Isabella and I were the only ones standing there other than the normbots.

"Darn! We almost got them. They probably continued going down the alley. Lets go" Isabella said as she climbed onto her normbot.

"It's no use Isabella. You were supposed to attack them when you got the chance. Instead, you were talking with them. We will have to get them later. For now, lets find The Regurgitator." I said as I started walking towards what looked like a bomb shelter.

"Why are you going there? Are'nt we supposed to look for The Regurgitator?" Isabella asked as she got off her normbot, walking towards me with a confused look.

"Think about it. Why would they have a bomb shelter in the middle of an alley. It makes totally no sense. And keep in mind that The Regurgitator is your boss. You just don't go around callimg him by his name. That is disrespectful. Got it?"

"Ok. Whatever."

Isabella and I walked into the bomb shelter to find bits and pieces of wires and metal.

"Woah. What happened in here?" I asked as I knelt down to examine the pieces of metal on the ground.

"Jacob! Come here!"I heard Isabella shout. I quickly ran over to where she was to finf her standing beside The Regurgitator who was seated on the floor with his legs stretched out infront of him. I could see burn marks on him.

"What happened here?" I asked as I helped The Regurgitator up.

"Those bastards put in a bomb in here to destroy my normbots. They are going to pay." He said as he walked towards the entrance of the bomb shelter, leaving us both standing there.

"Come on you two. We have to get back to our secret headquaters to work on our new allies. They will be our secret weapon to defeat Perry the platypus and his friends." The Regurgitator said.

We left the bomb shelter and headed towards our secret headquaters with a smirk planted on my face. They are going to pay for what they have done.

 _To be continued..._

P.S That A/N was written by my friend :) 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter for all of you. I am so sorry for a really short chapter. I just had to fill in on what was happening. From the next chapter, we will get into action :) Credit goes to Galaxia for the idea of the ice box. Without further ado, BEHOLD CHAPTER 19!

Fireside Girls Bomb Shelter

(Phineas POV)

Ferb and Baljeet told me the plan. The plan was kinda simple. Candace, Vanessa, Perry, Dr. D, Ginger, Gretchen, Katie, Albert, Baljeet and me were in Team A. Jeremy, Stacy, Jenny, Carl, Holly, Milly, Adyson, Irving, Buford and Ferb were in Team B. Team B will be a distraction and Team A will be the ones to destroy the dish. Our assignments for now was to create modes of transportation to help us.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we are going to do today." I said as I grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and started drawing out the blueprints.

...

The Regurgitator's headquaters (A/N:I am going to call it headquaters now)

(The Regurgitator's POV)

So infuriating..those people think they are going to get away with this. But they never will. I am going to make sure they suffer. I will put them in the torture chamber and then let's see who has the last laugh.

"Why didn't you capture those idiots?" I asked Jacob and the little girl. I was sitting at my desk with those two brats standing in front of me. The think they can just fail their mission and stand in front of me like that with their heads hung like that.

"Those 2 managed to escape, sir. They used a fog bomb and once the fog cleared off, there was no sign of both of them. We are extremely sorry sir." The little girl said.

"And what were you doing before they threw the bomb eh? Were you sleeping or something?" I grew furious.

"She was busy having a family and friends reunion. From what I heard, she happens to love a boy named Phineas and I am guessing that the teenage girl was her sister." Jacob remarked as he smirked at the girl while she just glared back.

"Sir, I can expl-"

"I don't need you to explain. Tell me what your name is."

"Isabella, sir." She said with a salute

"So, you think you can act according to your love and not according to what YOUR BOSS WANTS? IS THAT IT?! YOU ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED FOR THIS LITTLE GIRL. FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. NORMBOTS, TAKE HER TO THE ICE BOX!"

(Isabella's POV)

What! The ice box?! The ice box is like a punishment. It is basically an enclosed room with the temperature being -10 degree Celsius. The Regurgitator was planning on making his future slaves and prisoners suffer in the ice box for nearly an hour as a form of punishment. You are not allowed to wear thickn clothes either. AND NOW HE IS GOING TO USE IT FOR ME. Jacob had told me all about this. He also mentioned that he only uses this for prisoners and slaves. I am not his slave. I am his personal assistant and Jacob is his friend. So I can't be punished. Can I? Am I his slave?

"Sir, please let me expl-"

"I don't need your explanation. I can see that you put your feelings before your job. This is not what this is supposed to be. Normbots! Bring her to the ice box!"

Before I could respond, 2 normbots surrounded me as each one took hold of my hand and lifted me off the ground. I tried pleading again but he simply waved me off. Before I was dragged away, I could see the slightest smirk on Jacob's face and amusement at my trashings in his eyes. I continued trashing in a hope to free myself but to no avail as I got closer and closer to the Ice box. Finally, I was thrown into the Ice Box and the normbots locked the door. I slammed my fists against the door in an attempt to get out of there but failed miserably. I slumped against the cold door as the cold started to get to me. I shivered as fury burned through my veins. I will get my revenge on Jacob. That bastard was the reason I was sitting down here shivering in the cold. I will make sure he will pay along with the Regurgitator. Besides, he is starting to treat me like crap. I will play along and once we take over the tri-state area and eventually the world, I would kill them both and reprogram the normbots to obey my orders. This is just the start of the game. I thought as I started rubbing my hands to create heat. I will get them...

 _To be continued..._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:I am like extremly sorry guys! I am so late I know. It is just I have a whole wave of tests coming at me at this point and the stress is making me go nuts.. I don't think I can do this anymore... AHHHHHHHHHHH! I am not even sure if I should carry on with this book. I mean, not many people read it anyways..Oh well, BEHOLD CHAPTER 20!**

 **The Fireside girl bomb shelter**

(Phineas POV)

We were working on our weapons/transportation for the attack to save Isabella.

"Hey Phineas! A little help here! How are we going to screw this thing if it doesn't even have a hole!" Buford asked as he held up the weapon he was working on. It has 3 settings on it. If you put it on the first setting, it becomes a lightsaber. Yes! The lightsaber from Star Wars! I didn't even know that was possible. We were about to turn it to shoot laser beams but a mini accident caused by Buford changed it into a lightsaber. The second setting changes the weapon into a taser gun. It shoots electrical chargers in a visible line and whatever the 'line' hits gets a minor electric charge. It releases just enough electricity to make the person it hits unconscious. Not too much, not too little, just enough. The third setting makes the weapon shoots a magnetic chip causing whatever the chip hits to disable until the chip is removed. It only works on weapons and you can only charge the chip again after 5 minutes. That is the only setback in the 3rd setting.

"Seriously Buford? Are you kidding me? There is something called 'making a hole by yourself' Just make it yourself. As long as you don't damage the circuits." I said as I walked over to him from making the transportation device I was working on. It looks something like a hovercraft and it can fly except it can be folded to look like a piece of folded paper with just a push of a button. It has a few settings too. With one click, you can activate a mini cannon at the front of the 'hovercraft'. Another click can be used as a magnetic ray which can attract any metal to the base of the 'hovercraft'. If you click another button, you will have…..(drumroll)... CUP HOLDERS. Awesome right? With another click of a button, the 'hovercraft' can be turned into the 'piece of paper'. If you throw the 'piece of paper with force' it will turn into its original form, which is the 'hovercraft'. The 'hovercraft is a 4-seater with a space to put stuff at the back.

"But I am too lazy to walk all the way across the room to get the driller thingy." Buford complained.

"Now you are just sounding like a whining kid. And it is not called the 'driller thingy'" I said as I grabbed the weapon he was making and made a hole. "There, now you can screw it in."

"I know that Dinnerbell." he said as he went on to work on it. I sighed as I walked over to Ferb and Baljeet on how they were doing. Both of them were making the bluetooths for both the teams. The bluetooths also have a panic button just in case.

"Are they done yet?" I asked as I looked over Baljeet's shoulder onto the table where they were working on the bluetooths. Ferb silently nodded as he handed me the bluetooth he was making. I examined it and kept it back on the table.

"Okay, let's make more of the weapons and the transportation device." I said as I walked ove rto the one I was making.

"Why don't we just name them. I mean we can't just call it weapon and transportation device now can we?" Buford interjected as he walked over to where we had stopped.

"I guess. But what should we name it?" I asked as I tilted my head to the right.

"I don't know you are always the one naming all the contraptions we make."

"Hey! I thought I won the naming rights fair and square?" Buford interjected as crossed his arms.

"Ok then. You can name it."

"The transportation thing is called, the Van Storm super awsome Hovercraft! Also known as VSSAH."

"Okay then. We can call the weapons-"

"HEY! Who gave you permission to name the weapons? I will name them! They will be called The Amazing Buford's Weapon, also TABW for short." Buford said as he crossed his arms.

"I guess we can call that. Now let's continue with what we were doing." I said as I split from the little circle we had made and went to work.

 **The Regurgitator's headquarters**

(Isabella POV)

I was in my so called 'room'. It was a really small place with bed at the corner of the room. On the other corner there is a door which leads to a really small bathroom/toilet. In the other corner is my wardrobe with all my clothes and in the middle is a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. My room is painted grey, a uniform colour that the building has. I really wish it was pink or something like that. It will make the room look more cheerful- wait.. Pink is a horrible colour. It is a girlish colour. And why do I like cheerful stuff. Of course I hate it. Why is this happening?

I walked over from where I was lying on my bed to the punching bag in the middle. In the middle was Phineas's face on a paper taped onto it. I smirked at it as I started punching at the bag and started taking out all my anger on the bag. Although I actually never knew what Phineas's actually did to me other than 'breaking my heart', I don't really know what happened in the past. How exactly did he break my heart? I don't know. I guess I never really knew why I hate him. Wait… he is my enemy no matter what. I should not be thinking of that idiot like this. This is no time to fret about the past. I have to get ready for my revenge plan…

 _To be continued..._


End file.
